Thought we were meant to be
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: It had been ten years, ten and a half years to be exact. It had been ten years since I last saw him. It had been ten painful years. Now, I have a daughter, and she's nine years old... without a father. I have a clue about him alright, but him and my daughter, they have no clue about each other. And now that they have, well, they're separated.
1. Prologue

**Hiya! It's been a few minutes since I posted the final chapter of My nerdy boyfriend, and I said there that I'll be posting another story, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Isabella. I own Anna, the plot and story**

* * *

"Anna," I greeted as I opened my arms wide, ready for my little girl's hug, "So how was the first day of school?"

"It was great mom." She replied then hugged me, "I even made new friends!"

"That is absolutely great!" I replied enthusiastically, "So what did the teacher ask you to do?"

"We were asked to introduce ourselves in front of the class. Then we were also asked to introduce our parents." She said then her grin faded.

I sighed then said, "Don't be sad about daddy."

"Why did he have to leave us?" She asked gloomily

I breathed heavily then prepared for the worse. "Anna, I have a confession to make. Daddy didn't leave us. I-I left when you were a month old in my womb."

Just as when she was going to reply, I heard someone say my name.

"Isabella?"

* * *

**I'll be back for chapter 1.**


	2. Reunited once more

**Here it is, sorry it took so long...**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Xavier, Fred, Linda, Candace, Amanda, and Ferb. I only own Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

**Phineas' POV **

I drove across town to Xavier and Fred's school to pick the boys up. When I got there, I saw someone I never thought I'd ever see again.

"Isabella?" I said loudly then looked at me.

We caught each other's glance.

"Isabella is that really you?" I asked

"Ph-Phineas." She stuttered

"It is you!" I said gleefully the she finally grinned, "Wow, it's been like, what, ten years."

"Y-Yeah," she replied

"So how are you? I haven't heard anything from you since you moved out." I said

"Well at least now, you saw me." She said with a bit of hesitation

"So what have you been up to this last decade?" I asked

She gulped then replied, "Taking care of my daughter."

She have a daughter? So that means she really moved on.

"Oh," I uttered

"Sh-she's right here." She added then pointed at the perky little red head standing next to her.

Fortunately then, Xavier and Fred finally came here.

"Hi Xavier, hi Fred." Isabella's daughter greeted

"Hi Anna." The two boys replied

"You know each other?" Isabella asked

"Yes mom." She replied politely

"What a kind child you got there." I said, "Anyway, Candace is throwing a party for Amanda later. You think you can come?"

"Oh sure." She replied as she nodded her head

"Great! See you at the old house then. 8:30." I said then the boys and I walked back to the car, "It was nice seeing you again Isabella."

She waved then I entered the car and drove off.

**Isabella's POV**

"Who was that mom?" Anna asked

"He's my old friend." I replied then both of us went back to the car also.

* * *

When it was about 8, Anna and I went to the old house. Of course, I have some catching up to do. I rang the doorbell and it was opened by Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," I greeted joyfully

"Isabella is that you?" She asked with a state of shock

"Yes Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." I replied

"Mum, who's at the-." Ferb said then saw me, "Isabella!"

He hugged me then let us enter the house.

"Hi Anna." Xavier and Fred greeted then Anna and the boys went to the backyard

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" I asked then he turned around and saw me.

"Oh hey Isabella." He said then we both took a seat at the couch.

"So what adventures did I miss?" I asked

"Only a few actually." Phineas replied, "So how many boyfriends did you have after me?"

I replied quickly, "Ten,"

"Oh."

"Suitors."

He looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Do you have a husband?"

"A-actually no." I replied shyly, "You?"

"Me? I never even dreamt to be married. Well, after you left."

"Um, could we take a walk outside for a while?" I asked then he nodded then we left.

After a while of awkward silence and walking, he finally spoke.

"I'm confused Isabella,"

"Why are you confused?" I asked

"I don't know why, but when I saw you earlier, it was like I'm becoming me again." He replied

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Well, for the past years, I've been... busy with stuff. I even got gold things, and I never appreciated lots of things. It's as if when I was getting more gold, my heart was becoming as solid as gold too." He sighed

"I understand. Actually, I never loved some other guy. They're either too imperfect or Anna doesn't like them." I said, "I want to regain the old life I had." I added then he tilted my head to look at him.

He started leaning closer and closer until our lips were a few inches apart. We stayed like that for a few seconds then he finally closed the gap between us. A few seconds later, I kissed back. We pulled apart with smiles on our faces. He definitely still likes me. We rested our foreheads together. This was one of the daydreams I had when I was ten. Us kissing under the moonlight. Our little happiness was brought to end by someone asking.

"Mom why are you kissing your friend?" Anna asked then we turned out attention to her.

I seriously have some explaining to do

* * *

**Uh-oh, Isabella you're in so much trouble...**

**The truth will be revealed on the next chapter. And it's obvious though. Who's Anna's father?**

**WordNerb93: I know right?**

**iheartphinabella05: Correct!**

**2nanna2: Then here it is.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you :)**

**P.S.**

**This story is composed of many chapters already, I think I've written until the 14th chapter where drama actually starts, but all of the chapters are short, cause, well, I didn't care about the word count when I use a tablet.**


	3. Telling the truth

**Okay, in this chapter, truth will be revealed..**

**I don't own Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, and the others I don't own. But I do own Anna, the story, and plot.**

* * *

"Um, we-we weren't... kissing." I lied

"So what were you doing?" Anna asked

"W-w-we were um, uh-."

"It was our way of greeting." Phineas interrupted

Anna just looked at us curiously then she spoke, "I'm not buying it."

I sighed. Can this day get an worse? Phineas and I walked to her then I kneeled in front of her and breathed heavily.

"Anna," I started, my voice cracking a bit, "Phineas, isn't just my friend," I added with a bit of hesitation, "He's my best friend, my first and only boyfriend." I sighed then played with her hair a bit while focusing in her deep blue eyes, "He's, he's also... your father."

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the reaction of the two. When I opened my eyes, I saw her eyes glued on me, confusion reflecting through her eyes.

"Mom?" She said

I bit my lip before replying to her.

"Yes Anna?" I asked quietly

"H-He's my father?" She asked

"Yes Anna." I replied

"Okay Isabella, tell me the truth, now." Phineas commanded

I didn't bother looking at him.

"Phineas, you are and always were the father of Anna." I replied

"How will that happen if we didn't even see each other for ten years?" He asked

"She's going to be ten years old this October, and what month did I leave? February." I said after standing up and facing him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back when you knew?" He asked  
The tears on my eyes that had built up were threatening to fall.

"I didn't know until the fourth month. And don't you remember? We fought so why would I come back?" I replied, "Let's go home Anna." I said then I grabbed my daughter's wrist and walk back to my car.

When I was lying down on my bed, trying to sleep while staring at the ceiling, Anna went inside bringing her pillow.

"Mom," she said in a cute tone she I couldn't resist, "What happened?"

She sat down on my bed and I also sat down.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" I asked

"Hmm...at the part where you and..." she said then gulped, "daddy fought."

"It was a snowy February, I went to his old house and saw him under the big tree in the backyard with lots of blue prints scattered on the snow." I started, "I asked him, 'Whatcha doin'?' then he replied, 'Planning for today's activity.' I then asked him 'Could you at least have a day off?' and he said 'No, I can't.' I tried and tried and tried a couple of times, but he just don't want to until I already had enough. I said to him that, 'Phineas if you are going to do that for the rest of your life and if you won't give time for your girlfriend, I suggest we break up.' There, I ran away. A few months later, I knew I was pregnant, with you. I wanted to go back, but my pride kept me from going back. I raised you all alone. But it was a good thing I found a job and hired me even though I wasn't supposed to be, especially because I'm pregnant. guess I could just call myself lucky. Lucky that I still live, I had my child, and I have a little reminder of Phineas."

"Oh, so it was kinda his fault?" Anna asked

"No sweetie, it was my fault. I should've just swallowed my pride, and you could've grown up with a father." I replied, "I should've thought of you than myself. And sweetie, never ever blame daddy for my fault."

"Okay mom." she replied

"Sleep now, you have school tomorrow." I said then tucked her into bed and kised her forehead, "I love you okay? And I'm sure, even if he didn't say it, daddy loves you too."

She smiled then closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

"Are you sure Phineas? That sounds crazy." Ferb replied

"I'm sure, she told me and Anna directly. I-I just can't believe that I have a child." Phineas said as he rested his head on the table.

"Phineas it's okay, actually, we're kind of glad that you have a child. And I never thought I'll have a niece from you." Candace said

I groaned then said, "I can't believe it either."

"Now believe it Phin. And now that you know that Anna is yours, maybe you should, I don't know, make up for the times you weren't there when she needed you." Ferb said

"Ferb's right, if I hadn't known better, that's the best thing you could do. I mean, you and me have been through a time like that, and it wasn't easy, especially for you. Even though you didn't know that dad died, you cried and cried. You never let mom and I sleep for two days. We barely had five minutes of sleep everyday." Candace said then Phineas rested his chin on the table

"I can't just enter their lives and make up for ten whole years." I said

"Well you can't just ignore the kid. Phineas she is still your child." Candace said

I just grabbed my hair and attempted to smack my head on to the table but Candace and Ferb held my hands.

"You're not doing that aren't you?" Candace asked

I groaned again then let go of my hair.

"What am I going to do?" I asked

"Go ahead and make up with Isabella and get the kid's trust." Candace replied

A frown spread through my face.

"Don't be sad Phin, you know we don't like seeing you sad." Ferb said as he put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. "She loves you, and you know that. And you love her and she knows that. So why would you be worried?"

I frowned a bit more and entered the house.

"What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**So, yeah. And m' dear sistah made a drawing of Anna through MS Paint. Though, I may change her appearance.**

**Link**

**only-a-reader . deviantart art / Annabella - Avery - 306836749**

**iheartphinabella05: No, Izzie left before Anna was born.**

**FanFreak01: XD Can't. I'll post one per day in every school day. Well, starting yesterday.**


	4. Acceptance

**Sooo, yeah, now that that's revealed, somethings, or more importantly some people, will surely be bothered by it... You'll find out more info throughout the story.**

**I don't own Phineas and Isabella, only Anna, the story and plot.**

**Short chapter ahead!**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Dear diary,

I don't know if I should be sad, angry, or just ignore it. I mean, I have been anticipating about this moment for years, and it seems like I don't know my supposedly reaction. Yesterday, I should've hugged him, but then what if he pushes me away? That's probably my point of not hugging him or even making a single movement. Maybe he didn't want to be my daddy. Maybe he regrets having me. That, I don't know. Well I should probably go to school now. I'll write again later.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Now I am doubting about, well, a lot of stuff. If I ever get together with him again, will Anna accept him? One thing for sure, it ain't gonna be easy for him.

After doing my morning rituals and dropping Anna off to school, I went to my job. Unfortunately the road was under construction.

"Stupid road construction." I muttered under my breath

I decided to re route my way. I took a left after a long straight turn then I saw him again. I stopped my car and he greeted me.

"Hey Isabella," he said, smiling as ever.

"Oh hey Phineas." I said, "You aren't mad at me?"

"Well, I am a little confused," he replied, "So, is Anna all okay with it?"

I was really surprised though, I thought he would shout all his anger at me.

"She-she's having a hard time accepting it." I replied while playing with my fingers

"Isabella, um," he said, "What did she say last night?"

"Well, uh, she asked what happened between us, you know, our fight. But the good thing is, she's trying to call you daddy." I smiled

"Oh," he said, "You know, I'm having a hard time talking to you from your car. He

How about you go inside the house."

"Okay." I replied then stepped out of my car.

He walked to the house that was very very big, man he's surely been busy, and we entered and saw the magnificent mansion he calls home.

"You've surely been busy." I said

"Yeah, but it's kinda lonely in here. There's only a few other people living with me here." He replied then sighed, "That reminds me, we're going somewhere." He added then pulled me

We walked through a long hallway and a couple more then we stopped in front of a door. He pulled out a key, which is weird though, I can totally say that he made this key all by himself cause it's heart shaped, not the handle but the end that should be inserted in the key hole. He opened the door and we entered. I saw a whole room colored white.

"What is this room?" I asked

"Remember when we were in fourth year college, we said that we will have a very big house and there will be one room that only us, the two of us, will color and decorate. Well here it is. No one actually entered this room before, only me, and now you." He said

"Wow, y-you really made that huh? I thought you were joking." I said

He just shrugged then said, "I guess the joke's on you."

I giggled then became curious, "Wait, why are you showing this to me?"

"Well, last night I did some thinking and well, I have been a useless father for ten years so, I want to make it up to you two." He replied

"I guess that would be great. But I don't think Anna wants to, you know." I said, "Not that I want to separate you two, I want you to bond, and you know that right?"

"Yes Isabella, I fully understand that. And I respect your decision. But if you ever need help on taking care of Anna, I'll always be free. I am ready to be her daddy."

* * *

**See, I told you that it's a short chapter. Anyway, I'll try to update again, but then I'll be busy, I'll make a fake webpage for a story (not telling you what story), then some chores, then name tags for the books and notebooks... Yeah, I'll be busy.**

**Okay, the link doesn't work again, so, just go to my profile.**

**WordNerb93: Well, actually, somethings will be quite easy, but reuniting once more, nah, not so much.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you :)**

**Emmi194: I tried it, and yeah, it didn't work. Just go to my profile, I'll put it there.**


	5. Confusion, rebellion, and leaving

**Okay, so I've combined two chapters because of the shortness, so, there. A longer chapter.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb I only own Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I went to school then saw Xavier and Fred at the back of the room. I went to my respectful seat, that is next to the boys, sat down and sighed, catching their attention.

"Why are you sad Anna?" Xavier asked

I looked at him as I formed circles on the table with my finger.

I sighed then replied, "I'm just so confused that's all."

"Well what's the reason of your confusion?" Fred asked

I answered him back with another question, "If you discover that you have a very close relative, as in really close like a dad, what would your reaction be?"

The boys kept quiet for a minute then said, "I'd probably accept them."

Their answer was surely satisfying, but it wasn't enough. I need more answers.

**Isabella's POV**

If I say no to his offers, he'd probably be hurt, and considering that he is still Anna's father, we have to share Anna. But if I say yes to his offers, Anna maybe the one angry at me. I sighed then saw Anna going out of the school. I shot her a warming smile then she ran to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked

"It's nothing mom." She replied gloomily

"I'm not buying it Anna, now what is wrong?" I asked

She sighed then answered, "Something had just been bothering me."

"What is it?" I asked sincerely

"It's about... um... daddy." She said

Suddenly I knew how this is going.

"I just don't know what to do about it. I mean, he's my dad, but I don't feel any different than your other suitors. And if I'm afraid that I might treat him like the others."

I smiled then said, "I'm sure that it'll be alright for him. And who said about him being my suitor?"

"You mean he's not courting you or stuff?"

"Well, he kinda is, but I don't think that we'll be together just yet."

She frowned then walked to the car. I think she wants to have a daddy, but not quite ready for it yet.

* * *

A month had passed and Phineas had visited often and he and I had spent more time for each other. While Anna was a different subject. The closer I got with Phineas, the more sad she became... and she had became a little feisty towards Phineas.

"Anna," I said while she was going downstairs

"Yes mom?" She said

"Would you sit here for a minute. I think it's time for a talk." I replied then she sat down next to me at the couch, "Anna, I've noticed that your behavior lately had not been pretty. Look, I know that you still can't accept Phineas as your daddy, but could you at least love the guy?"

She just looked at me with those eyes, answering my question with a 'Seriously?' with her eyes.

"Fine, not love, but I beg of you, just at least respect MY decision." I said

She sighed, "Mom, I respect your decision, I let him date you didn't I?"

"Oh please, you respect my decision? What if my next decision is to marry him?"

She looked at me with shocked eyes.

"My point is, sweetie, he's still your daddy right? He is still composed of half your genetics. Why couldn't you just accept him?"

"I made it through ten years without him right? And I turned out just right." She replied then ran to her room upstairs

'Oh what am I going to do with you?'

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

The following day, I received a letter, which is from my mother who went back to Mexico, years ago. It read:

Isa,

Your grandpapa is at the hospital. He is sick. And he is looking for you. So could you please go here, for even just two weeks? Mija, I hope to see you in few days.

If I go, Anna will have no place to go and I can't bring her with me because she'll miss school

.

.

.

I have an idea.

"Anna," I called

"Yes mom?"

"I'm going out for a few minutes. Be good okay?"

She nodded then I grabbed my keys and left the house. I drove to Phineas' house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell and he opened the door.

"Oh hey Isabella," he said, "what are you doing here so late?"

"I just came to ask you something. Listen, mom sent me a letter, and she said that my grandpa was at the hospital, and asked if I could stay at Mexico for two weeks, and I can't bring Anna with me because she'll miss school. So, could take care of Anna while I'm gone?" I asked

"Sure, and maybe Anna could spend some quality time with me." He replied

"Great! See you then."

"When will your flight be?"

"In three days."

"Okay."

I went back to my car and drove home.

When I reached my destination, I opened the door and saw Anna watching TV.

"Still not ready for bed, sweetie?" I said

"Mom where'd you go?" She asked

"Um, I... I went to daddy's place." I replied

"What did you do there?" She asked

"I asked if he could watch you for two weeks."

"Why not just our neighbors?"

"Do you remember the last time I left you there? You were lost in the mall in the first three hours."

"Oh yeah."

"And also, daddy wants to spend quality time with you to, you know, know you better." I said

"He wants to know me better, but I do not want to know him." She said harshly

"Oh you don't need to, all his personalities are in you." I said, "Now come on, you need to sleep."

* * *

Three days later...

"Be good to daddy okay, sweetie?" I said

"Okay mom." She replied in a kind of irritated tone

"I'll be back in two weeks, and I want to see you two getting along." I said with a smile

"We'll see." She replied then hugged me

"Bye sweetie, be good at school okay?" I asked after releasing her from the hug.

"Bye Phin," I said as I hugged Phineas tight, "I'll miss you."

He smiled then replied, "I'll miss you too, very much."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna roll her eyes, but I decided to ignore it.

I released him from the hug and breathed heavily.

"Well, I guess I gotta go now. Anna be good to daddy and Phin, thanks for agreeing to take care of Anna." I said then went to my designated place.

Phineas' POV

When Isabella rode her plane, Anna's smile faded and turned around.

"You tired Anna?" I asked

"Not really." She replied

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked

"Try to get away from you." She muttered then walked to the car.

She doesn't love me, and that's for sure.

I drove home and showed her the room she'll be staying in.

"Here it is Anna. I'm sorry if this is all pink, I thought you would like pink just like your mom and I designed this way before I met you, so, we're just going to replace this tomorrow." I said

The room consisted a very large bed with point pillows and pink covers. The windows were covered by pink curtains and everything else in the room was pink.

"Wow, thanks." She said then smiled

"It's no problem," I replied, "now, if you need me, I'll be in the next room."

I left the room with a smile on my face. I now know how to make her happy.

* * *

**Ooh, what did you just say to Phineas. Though her real part here isn't going to be revealed until the middle where drama really starts.**

**WordNerb93: That is totally true. If there won't be any difficulty, there won't be any drama.**

**Lieber Qual: Thank you, and yeah, the chapters are so short.**

**Emmi194: :)**

**So please review ;)**


	6. A three day change

**Had extra time to do this... enjoy :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I woke up on a very comfortable bed in a room full of pink. I was curious as to why I'm here, but then I remembered. I sat down on my bed and wrote on my diary.

Dear diary,

I still don't know if I should treat him nicely or like the other suitors. Hmm, guess I'll have to find out in the nearest possible future. Though he's so nice, I won't be surprised if mom asks my permission to marry him. He makes everyone feel... special. Well, these next two weeks will totally be long. And I have no choice but to know him, maybe that's a good thing, don't know yet. I'll know... at the right time I guess.

I closed my diary then headed to the bathroom. When I went out, I sat on my bed and someone knocked on the door.

"It's open." I said then the door opened slightly then daddy walked in.

"Had a goodnight sleep Anna?" He asked, I nodded

"Good, so, if you're ready, you could just go to the dining room for some breakfast." He added

"Okay dad." I replied

I'll be honest, I did not see that coming. But could you blame me? He's kind. And from his reactions, he seemed to be surprised by me calling him 'dad', but what's more important, he was happy. Now, I'm going to go back to my 'mom-has-a-suitor' mood.

I walked out of the room and searched for the dining room. Note to self, when I get a tour around the house, make a map. This place is really huge, I can tell you that. When I finally reached the dining room, I saw him at the table, waiting for me.

"Oh hey Anna, glad you finally came." He said with a smile

"I could've been here sooner but I got lost." I replied then sat down on one of the chairs.

"So Anna, tell me about yourself." He said

"Well, number one, I don't treat mom's suitors finely, number two, I never get along with them, number three-."

"No, no, tell me something about you, like, your personality."

"Um, I think you should know. Mom said that I may look like her but my personality, is mostly composed of yours." I replied

"Oh, so you like building then?" He asked

"Not actually."

"Music?"

"Not interested."

"How about seizing the day?"

I just shook my head.

"Oh,"

"I-is that your personality?" I asked

"Sorta."

"Guess we're not alike." I said then a frown crossed his face.

Now I feel sorry.

"So what was the reason why you're the one taking care of me again?" I asked

"Well, your mom insisted, and I want to get to know you better." He replied

I gave him a questioning look.

"It's true. I, um, I want to know my little girl who I haven't even known existed."

"I guess that's a legal answer." I muttered then sighed, "I miss mom."

That afternoon, he fetched me from school and we headed home.

"How was school?" He asked, I just shrugged

He smiled then continued to drive.

"You know, I've noticed something different about you since this morning." He said, "You've been, um, more kind to me."

"Oh."

Have I really been nice to him? Guess it's just instincts.

The next two days had passed easily and fun. I actually have been nicer.

"Dad," I said as I peeked in to his room, "can I talk to you for just a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in."

I sat down on his bed then breathed heavily.

"Dad, was I, um, harsh to you on the past month?" I asked

"Well, I can't really blame you for that. I have been the one who was wrong. And I wasn't around when I should've been." He replied

"So you're not mad at me if I say that when mom comes back in a week and three days I'll be back to normal?" I asked

"Harsh normal?"

"Kinda,"

"No I shouldn't be, at least I got to spend some time with you." He replied with a smile, "And you're not mad that I'm dating your mom?"

I shook my head no then said, "You're still my dad."

"And I have a question, what's with the white room?" I asked

"Well, when your mom and I were in college we planned to have a room where we'll paint the adventures we had." He replied

"Mm-hm, and then?"

"Guess that's it." He said then shrugged

"Oh, and I'll just bring back something I got from the neighbors across the street." I said then started walking away

"But it's already dark, you can get hit by a vehicle." He said

"No I won't. I'll be back in this house, safe and sound in a few minutes."

* * *

**So, yeah, what'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter, meaning, tomorrow.**

**RoyallyScrewedOver: Will do.**

**FanFreak01: Yes... but not to Phineas.**

**MeWantACookie: I dunno. I don't know that too.**

**Lieber Qual: She did.**

**So, please review, and I might update faster.**


	7. Accident

**We'll all discover what happened to Anna (obviously something bad). So stay tuned :)**

**I don't own the characters except for Anna and also the story and plot.**

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

Hmm, Anna's been gone for like, thirty minutes. Wonder what's keeping her? I took a look through the window then saw a crowd in front of the house. I went outside and saw a body lying unconscious at the middle of the street on a pool of blood.

"A-Anna," I stuttered

I quickly carried her to the car and started the engine and drove off to the hospital. When I got there, I carried her to the emergency room.

Hours later, after the doctors did their best and saved her and told me not to worry anymore, I called Isabella.

"Isabella," I said sadly

"Oh hey Phineas, what made you call me?" She asked

"Um, I prefer that you know here. But right now, buy a plane ticket and go back here." I replied

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

"Kinda,"

"Then what is it?"

I gulped then said, "Anna's been hit by a car."

"W-what?"

"I'll explain to you here, for now, go back here. Anna needs you."

I hung the phone up and took a look at Anna who's sleeping. I caressed her hair then she shifted a little. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"D-dad?" She said weakly

"Yes Anna?"

"Where am I?" She asked, "And why does my head hurt?"

"You're at the hospital Anna." I replied

"Why am I here?" She asked again

"Well, you were hit by a car when you were crossing the street." I replied

"Weird, I had the same dream." She said

"Sadly, it's not a dream. And your mom is on her way home. I'm giving you back to her so nothing bad will happen more." I said

"'Something bad' is inevitable. But it seems like you're blaming yourself about the accident. I was the one who was careless. I'm the one to blame." She said

"No, I'm your dad, and I shouldn't have let you." I said, "Now, go back to sleep. Mom will be so mad if she sees you awake and not resting."

"Okay." She replied then closed her eyes.

I smiled then kissed her forehead. Guess three days will do.

**Isabella's POV**

I quickly packed my things and said goodbye to my relatives before heading to the airport. A few hours later, I arrived at Danville at about 3:30 in the morning. I rushed to the hospital, and by that I mean I forced the taxi driver to drive faster. When I arrived there, I ran to her room and opened the door.

"H-how is she?" I asked calmly, "Is she okay?"

Phineas nodded.

"Is she unconscious? What did the doctor say?" I asked again as the tears in my eyes, "What if she doesn't get well?"

"Isabella, Isabella. Calm down." Phineas said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Our little girl's gonna be okay. She's just sleeping. She wants to get better so she can bond with her mom again."

More fresh tears strolled down my face as I looked at my sleeping daughter.

"Now, I'm going to let you go and I want you to calmly get a chair and put it beside the bed and sit down on it." He said then slightly let me go.

I did what I was told.

"Phin, I just... don't know what to do if she gets hurt badly." I said as I held my daughter's hand

"Well, I know what you'll do." He said

I sighed then replied, "I was just surprised about what you said."

"Me, I was surprised that she was hit by a car." He said, "I was irresponsible."

**Anna's POV**

I heard mom's voice, well I think it is hers. Anyway, I heard dad call himself 'irresponsible'. He is not irresponsible. He is responsible, I was just careless. But then I couldn't do anything about it.

The following morning, I woke up then saw mom and dad sleeping. Mom used dad's shoulder as a pillow, and dad rested his head on top of mom's.

"Mom, dad." I said then mom shifted a little then her head fell from dad's shoulder and both woke up.

"Good morning." I said

"Oh, sweetie, how are you? How's your head? Were you hurt?" Mom asked frantically

"Um, fine, okay, kinda." I replied

"Isabella, remember our talk last night." Dad said

Mom nodded then they both walked to me.

"Does anything hurt?" Dad asked, I shook my head no, "Um, I'm very very sorry for being irresponsible Anna."

I just sighed.

"So are you okay now sweetie?" Mom asked

"Yes mom." I replied then I saw dad spread a frown on his face.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Mom asked

"Um, you decide." I replied then she went out of the room.

"You're back on the block huh?" Dad asked

"Sorry," I replied, "but you really shouldn't call yourself 'irresponsible'."

He smiled then said, "Will do."

He sat down on my bed and I hugged him.

"I'm really really sorry." I whispered

"It's okay." He replied

"Oh, and dad,"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell to mom that we're getting along." I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Cause if mom knows, she'll be satisfied and not force me to spend time with you." I replied

"Oh, okay." He replied

"And if you ever plan on asking my mom for marriage," I started, "I'd be glad." I added then mom entered and we separated quickly

"I'm back sweetie." She said

* * *

**I think this is the start of Anna's long POV...**

**Also, school will start at the 13th, so I won't be able to update as fast I as am now... :(**

**And since this story reached 200 reads today, I'll update TWICE tomorrow.**

**Emmi194: That, is true :)  
**

**rosebubbles1234: XD updated late.**

**FanFreak01: I think that doesn't matter now...**

**phinabella-inator: Thank you. And I think that doesn't matter now.**

**WordNerb93: I don't know, maybe you are.**

**Review and I'll update :)**


	8. We're moving?

**Okay, one more update after this...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb characters, only Anna, the story and plot. More bad news for Anna and Phin here... :(**

* * *

A week later...

"Sweetie, um, I have news for you." Mom said as I sat down on the mall's bench between her and dad.

"What is it mom?" I asked

"I, um, got a text from grandma. And she said that, my grandpa, well, he um, passed away, and grandma said that, on the last will and testament, I was given two of the businesses my grandpa have. And we have to move to Mexico." She said

"No, I... I don't want to go to Mexico." I said softly

"But sweetie, you don't have anywhere else to go. And you and daddy never get along." She replied

"Mom, I don't wanna go." I said as tears threatened to escape from my eyes

"Sweetie, I don't want to go either, but we need to." She said

"No, I'm not going." I replied

"Anna, since when did you learn to refuse my decisions?" Isabella asked quite sternly

I hugged dad tight and I buried my face on his shirt then he rested a hand on my back.

"Hmm?" Mom asked

"I don't want to go. Dad, could you keep me?" I asked

"Okay now I'm confused." Mom said

"Well, actually got along a week ago." Dad explained

Mom sighed then said, "I'm sorry Anna, you could've said that you two got along before I packed our things and bought the tickets."

"Don't worry Anna, I'm going to visit you there, I promise." Dad said

A frown spread on my face.

"But I don't want you to visit," I replied, "I want you two together like a family."

They stared at each other like they were communicating through their eyes.

"Mom, please, let's not go." I begged

"Yeah Izzie, could you just assign others to take care of the business?" Dad asked

"I could," mom said then her phone rang

She answered the call.

"Hello," she said, "Oh mom, good thing you called."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you. Could you, somehow, manage the business grandpa gave me?" Mom asked, "Oh, um, okay. Bye mom."

She hung the phone up then me and dad asked for the reaction anxiously.

"Mom said that it was fine," mom said then we both smiled, "for you. And considering Phineas and I are still not married, Anna, you have to go with me."

Hopeless. The first word that crossed my mind.

* * *

**Aww, Anna will be separated from Phineas :(**

**FanFreak01: Nope, I actually post this on another site and it reached 200 reads yesterday...**

**scooby823945: It did?**

**rosebubbles1234: XD I can't do that... but I still promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Emmi194: Yeah, she did :)**

**WordNerb93: Somethings good can come out of it, but somehow, not much.**

**So please review :)**


	9. Day of the flight and Antonio

**Some truth will be revealed (even though they're just lame XD) And I'm going to combined the next chapter on this one...**

**I still don't own the characters only Anna. And the story and plot.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

The day of the flight.

Dad wore a weak grin that day and mom was forcing herself to smile, meanwhile, I didn't smile at all. I had a blank expression on the whole trip to the airport.

"Mom could I somehow back out on this trip?" I asked

"How, could you back out, there's no more way. This is dead end." Mom replied while we waited to get on the plane

"So, since this is the last few minutes of us being together, why don't you tell me more truth, about stuff." I said then mom sighed.

"Your last name isn't really Garcia-Shapiro," mom said

"Then what is?" I asked

"You're a Flynn." She answered

"Oh, but why does my birth certificate say that I'm not a Flynn?" I asked

"That's because I never showed you your real birth certificate. It was hidden from you since birth." Mom replied

"How about my certificates from schools?" I asked

"Kept the real ones. You are, and always were using 'Flynn'. You just don't know it." Mom replied

"Now that we know that, you really are my child." Dad said then hugged me tight

When our plane was ready, mom and I stood up and walked to the plane. I looked back every time I took a step. You see, as much as I can't accept it, I loved my dad very very much. I ran back to him and hugged him tightly as tears ran down my face.

"I'm gonna miss you dad." I whispered

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetheart. Now, go to that plane. We'll see each other again, and I'll be a more responsible father." He replied

I let him go and walked back slowly to mom. He waved his hand in the air then told me to wipe the tears away. I did what he said then flashed a big grin at him. I saw a tear run down his cheek then told him to wipe it off. And he did. Mom and I rode the plane, I took the window seat. As the plane took off, I looked through the window and recaptured what happened at the last five weeks.

Hours later, the plane landed and I saw Mexico. I looked at my mom with sad eyes then she gave me a small, yet passionate smile.

"Sweetie, don't be sad okay? We'll visit dad soon, I promise." She said

I just nodded slightly and turned back to the window.

We took a taxi then we headed to the house mom was referring to. When we arrived there, I saw my home now. It was big, yeah, my mom's grandpa must've worked hard when he was still strong. But my first impression was, it maybe big, but I don't feel the comforts of home.

* * *

When I entered the house, we were greeted by grandma.

"Ah, Isa," she said then hugged mom, "And Anna. How are you?"

"I'm, um, fine, I guess." I replied

"Great, great," grandma said, "now, let's go to your room."

She lead me to my room and I stayed there for hours. I really wanted to call dad, unfortunately, my phone is in mom's purse, and I don't want to go out, so I was forced to do nothing. A few minutes later, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said then mom entered

"Hi Anna," she said, "grandma's going to the market with me today, wanna come?"

I sighed then replied, "It's better than doing nothing."

* * *

We went to the market then I saw tons of people. One guy walked to us then talked to mom.

"Hi," he said then mom turned around them saw him.

He was quite tall, about the same age like mom, with brown hair, a fair complexion, and hazelnut colored eyes.

"Oh hi Antonio, long time no see." Mom replied then smiled

"Who's he?" I asked

"He's my friend." Mom replied

"Friend huh? Who's he now? Your husband?" I mumbled, "Can I borrow your phone?"

Mom gave me her phone then I dialed dad's number while the two chatted.

"Oh hi dad," I greeted cheerfully in front of 'Antonio'.

"Hey Anna," he said

"Yeah, dad, there's a guy named Antonio here, and he looks like a suitor." I said

"Suitor huh? I remember, five weeks ago you are the one in charge of them." Dad replied

"Oh yeah, thanks dad, bye." I said then hung the phone up.

I gave it back to mom then I looked sternly at Antonio.

"Have a job?"

"Yeah,"

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Not yet,"

"Like my mom?"

"Kinda,"

"Blood donor?"

"Uh,"

"Organ donor?"

"Well,"

"Fail on qualification."

"What?"

"Anna what are you saying?" Mom asked, "And you've never been that strict before."

"I'm just making sure no guy comes close to you." I replied

"A-. Oh, you're jealous." Mom said

"Not jealous, I just don't want to." I said

"Don't like what?" Antonio asked

I looked irritated at him then I just walked back to the car we used to get there.

Mom followed me then kept quiet.

"I don't like him mom." I muttered gloomily

"Phineas has already arrived remember? And even though I get married to someone else, my and dad's bond will be secured because we have you." She said

Now that's the words I was looking for.

* * *

**Who's Antonio? Is he going to be some lousy extra or an antagonist? And why am I asking you these questions? Well, we'l know the answer on the next chapter, that means tomorrow...**


	10. Rockabye Anna

**Okay this chapter is short, but sorry, I'm really sorry. I'm currently in a rush and I don't feel so good.**

**I don't own the anything except for Anna the story and plot.**

* * *

The following day, mom left and I was stuck here, in this house. I couldn't go anywhere cause I don't know where I'll go. But if there's one thing I know, it's Antonio is visiting me.

"Annabella, there's someone visiting you." Someone called

Must've been my aunt or some random person in the house.

"I'll be down there in just a sec." I replied politely

I came down and saw Antonio there bringing a basket of goodies filled with chocolate. When he saw me, he waved and smiled at me. I just smiled.

"Hi Anna," he greeted

How did he know my name?

"Judging by the way you're talking to me and the things you brought you want to date my mom." I said then crossed my arms

"Uh, yeah, kinda." He said

"Well congratulations," I said sarcastically, "you're the twelfth person to answer that question with that answer... Oh wait, eleventh."

"Why did you say twelfth first?" He asked

"Because, the eleventh time I asked that, my-. Phineas answered yes, and that's correct for me." I said, "Now what else do you want?"

"Um, date your mom." He replied

"Stand up!" I commanded then he stood up

I walked around him repeatedly.

"Did you have previous relationships?"

"I had one."

"Nasty break up?"

"Yes." He replied in a questioning voice

"Sit." He sat down

"Okay how long will I do this to gain your trust?" He asked

"It took me a month to accept my own biological father, maybe a year or so." I replied

"A year?"

"Yeah, you heard me right,"

He groaned then said, "Is there a sort of shortcut through all this?"

"Oh, you want the shortcut. Why didn't you say so?" I asked in a fake cheery mood, "Then get out."

He was shocked when I said that.

"Wait, you said shortcut." He said

"Yeah, all of the guys stops courting my mom even before their first date." I replied

"You're tight." He said then prepared to go.

Unfortunately, grandma arrived and saw how I was treating Antonio

"No, no, don't go." Grandma said, "Mi hija, that is not the proper way to treat guests. Stay, stay."

He sat back down.

"Si, si, stay."

"But grandma, I wasn't treating him like a guest. I was treating him the way I treat mom's suitors." I said, "And only one guy won my game."

"Oh, and who is this guy?" Grandma asked

"Who else, the never giving up daddy Phineas." I replied

"Phineas Flynn?" Grandma and Antonio asked

"Yes." I replied proudly

"Wait, why would you go here if you're gonna be a heiress there?" Antonio asked

"Ask grandma." I replied then went back to my room.

I closed the door and pulled out the laptop and played some games on the internet.

'I miss dad.' I thought then sighed

I searched his name then I saw several websites about him. One was named ' ' I opened it then saw five tabs on the left and some information about him. And it seemed like he owned it cause there was a children slot and my name was put there.

I sighed then looked at his pictures. I went to check on my e-mail then saw that dad was online. I clicked chat then I saw his face on the screen.

"Hi dad," I greeted cheerfully

"Oh hi Anna, how's your stay there?" He asked

I sighed then replied, "This guy Antonio really wants to date mom, and grandma told me that I shouldn't treat him like I treated you before."

"Cheer up sweetheart, I'm sure that you'll accept him too." He replied

"Yeah, in like in a year." I said then he chuckled

"You're so persevering. It's a good thing you accepted me in just a month." He said

"Even if the world is flipped a million times, you'll still be my father. So I could accept you anytime I want." I said then my eyes drooped but I still tried to stay awake

"Must've been a rough night for you." Dad said then I nodded, "How about this, I sing you a song, then you go to sleep."

Again, I nodded.

"Lay down on the bed now." He said then I did what he said then he started singing in his sweet, comforting voice.

Rock-a-bye Anna, on a soft bed.

When someone jumps, the soft bed will move.

I chuckled then he continued.

When the feet break, the soft bed will fall.

And down will come Anna, the soft bed and all.

By the time, I was slowly falling asleep.

Hush a bye Anna, up in the sky,

On a soft cloud tis easy to fly;

When the cloud burst the raindrops will fall

And down will come Anna to daddy once more

Rock-a-bye Anna, on a soft bed.

When someone jumps, the soft bed will move.

When the feet break, the soft bed will fall.

And down will come Anna, the soft bed and all.

Rock-a-bye Anna, on a soft bed.

When someone jumps, the soft bed will move.

When the feet break, the soft bed will fall.

And down will come Anna, the soft bed and all.

Down will come Anna to daddy once more.

Phineas' POV

After the song, Anna was asleep on the bed.

"Sleep tight my angel, if you have a problem, just give me a call and we'll talk."

And with that, I logged off and closed my laptop and went to sleep also.

_Anna had really been calling at the wrong time._

* * *

**There. I'm sorry if it's short and it's a school day tomorrow, so, no updates I think.**

**FanFreak01: I don't use the same language here and there... so it's just understandable.**

**WordNerb93: I know right.**

**scooby823945: It is isn't it :)**

**Please review and I'll try to get back to you.**


	11. Grounded

**I'm back from school. So uh, I'm kinda being a little quick here cause I've literally came home. I've been here for about fifteen minutes. I'm gonna do my assignment now, in Chemistry, after the first day of school. Ugh, I'm so tired. And I'm going to review for a quiz tomorrow, in Chemistry, again... Man I hate this day!  
**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb and its characters, I only own Anna, the story and plot.  
**

**And also, there was some words that weren't put in the last chapter. Here, it is.  
**

* * *

I searched his name then I saw several websites about him. One was named 'PhineasFlynn . com' I opened it then saw five tabs on the left and some information about him. And it seemed like he owned it cause there was a children slot and my name was put there.

* * *

******PhineasFlynn . com isn't a real website... Well, yet. I'll try to make a webpage like that.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I woke up then saw the laptop closed. I sighed then took a look at the clock. Eight at night. I fixed myself then went down to the kitchen then I saw everyone preparing for dinner. Mom and grandma walked to me and we all went to the living room.

"Anna, what's gotten into you?" Mom asked, "You've never acted this strict before."

"Well maybe because I'm tired of doing it over and over again. Can't you see that? I'm tired of having to check on guys who'll date you." I replied

"Then why don't you stop doing it?" Grandma asked

"I don't stop doing it is because I want to have a father, a real father who knows what he'll do whenever I'm down, make me happy, spend time with me, and sing me songs when I want to sleep." I stopped there.

I really wanted to say more, but then I remember dad. Tears built up in my eyes and threatened to go out, but I stopped it since I never cried in public. No one actually saw me cry before. I am tough, that's what I always think and that's also the reason why I never cry in public.

"Excuse me." I said then stood up and ran to my room.

When I got in there, I cried and cried, letting my emotions flow by crying. Mom and grandma didn't follow me to comfort me, instead they ignored me. My phone rang and I received a text. I read it and it said.

"Sweetheart, if you have a problem just give me a call and we'll talk, okay?"

And it was from

"Dad,"

The following morning, I woke up and went to mom's room to apologize. I knocked on the door then she opened it. Her smile reflected that it was okay, but her eyes reflected disappointment.

"Good morning mom," I said in a quite sad tone, "I'm sorry mom."

"Well don't be. Just never do it again okay?" Mom asked then I nodded enthusiastically

A few hours later, she went to the business and Antonio visited again.

I just raised a brow at him.

"So, are we cool?" He asked

I just stared at him, testing his patience. Then grandma walked in.

"How are you two? How's your talk?" She asked I just stared blankly at Antonio

I sighed, stood up then said, "I think that's enough talking for the day."

I went straight to my room, opened the computer, logged on and played at the internet. I stayed in there for hours until mom came home.

"Anna, I am very disappointed at you." Was the first thing she said to me, "You're grounded for a week and you are not leaving this house."

What does she think I do? Go to malls?

"I'm fine with that." I said, "But I'll prefer to not leave my room."

"Fine, you'll not leave your room for a month."

Outside, I was pretending to be sad, but on the inside in yelling and cheering. I went straight to my room.

"Yes!" I said

A month later...

"Yeah dad, I'm so sad for tomorrow." I said

"Why? You're gonna be out of a punishment." He asked

"I don't want to see that Antonio guy." I replied

"Well don't worry, I got it covered." Dad said then showed me a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Wow, that's so beautiful." I squealed

"Really? Would you think that your mom would like it?" Dad asked

"Like it? No, she'll love it!" I replied

Dad chuckled then said, "Well, that would be great then. Okay, I need to go to work now. Sleep tight."

"Will do." I replied with a smile

I closed the computer then went to bed. I have some work to do tomorrow.

* * *

**I know that it's short, and I'm sorry for that, I'll be back tomorrow to update (if there isn't going to be any assignments or if it's really declared no classes on Friday)  
**

**Whythis: She called when it was about two in the morning. ****Well, thank you.  
**

**FanFreak01: He meant that Anna had been calling him while he's asleep.**

**Emmi194: Nope, because Phin is (or was) sleeping when she calls.**

**Lieber Qual: O.O No.**

**WordNerb93: That will be at the end, but we still have to work out a lot more chapters.**

**Okay, please review and I'll try to update tomorrow.  
**


	12. He's what?

**I'm back from school! Assignment's done, and I really need to clear my message box in dA... Anyway, I've decided to combine two chapters for a longer chapter, so, here it is.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, (Forgot to tell you, Anna's starting to be... um... not kind.) the story and plot.**

* * *

The following day was the same, except for one thing I seemed to have forgotten. I went out then saw Antonio sitting on the couch. I cleared my throat then he looked at me. I sat down on the couch in front of him then put the laptop on the coffee table in the middle, opened it then went to the internet.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Internet signal is much more strong here than in my room, so what do you think I'm doing?" I asked back

I noticed that dad was online then I clicked chat then his face popped up on the screen.

"Hi dad," I greeted

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing there?" Dad asked

"Chatting with you." I replied

"So you're out of your room huh?" He asked

"Oh yeah, not much happened around here though." I replied

"There's one thing." Antonio interrupted

"Who was that?" Dad asked

"Mr. Nobody." I replied

"Well, I won't be so nobody anymore." Antonio says

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm your mom's boyfriend." He whispered

For a minute there, I was in the state of shock then I stood up and ran to him.

"Why you little! Take that back!" I yelled

"Anna, Anna, sweetheart, calm down." Dad said

I don't know why but when I remember something related to dad or when I hear his voice I calm down. I picked the laptop up and ran to my room. I locked my room then set the laptop on my bed.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're a strong girl and I know that you can overcome this." Dad said

"Yes, I will do this." I replied, "Uh, hey dad, I um, gotta go talk to him."

"Talk? You're going to talk okay sweetheart?" He said, "And ONLY talk."

"I'm not going to hurt him." I replied, "Well, yet."

"So if not now when?" Dad asked

"I don't know." I shrugged

"Well sweetheart, I hope you don't hurt him. I mean, you may hate him I also hate him, but your mom decided it. Maybe she just like Antonio." Dad said

"That, I don't want." I replied, "But dad, if mom gets married to him, can I stay with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could spend some months-. I mean why are you asking me that?" He asked

"No reason."

* * *

A few hours later, mom came home.

"Anna, what did I tell you?" She asked

"Actually, you said nothing." I replied

"I told you to stop doing that." She said then sighed, "Anyway, you're going to school tomorrow, and Antonio will take you there."

"Oh please, I'd rather walk from here to Danville than him bringing me to school." I muttered

"So sleep early tonight." She added

"Fine."

* * *

The following day, I prepared myself for school then I saw Antonio waiting outside. Mom brought me to the school I'm going the day before so I know how to get there. I walked past him and continued til I reached school. He didn't just stop there though, he kept telling for me to go in the car, but I didn't. When I got to school, I searched for my room and entered. A few minutes later, the bell rang and the teacher entered.

"Good morning students," she greeted joyfully, "Go here my dear."

She brought me to the front of the class to introduce myself.

"My name is Annabella Avery Flynn." I said with a smile, "But my friends call me Anna."

"Hi Anna," the class responded

"How old are you?" One girl at the front asked

"I'm turning ten this month." I replied

"What's your mom's name?" Another guy at the back asked

"My mom's name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." I replied

"What about your dad's?"

"Um, it's complicated." I replied

"Okay, thank you Anna," the teacher said, "now, go back to your seat now."

I walked back to my seat then listen attentively to the teacher.

"Class, you have an assignment today, prepare a presentation about the person you idolize. The people who'll present tomorrow are the people with the letters A-F as the first letter of the name."

Great, just great.

* * *

When school ended, I walked home and I immediately went to my room to prepare my presentation.

"Anna," mom said as she knocked on my door

"Mom if you're just gonna scold me, I'll tell you my reply now. I will never stop! Never never never!" I replied

"Sweetie, I just want to talk to you." She said, entered the room and sat down on my bed, "Anna, why couldn't you just accept Antonio?"

I shrugged

"They're just the same. Antonio is just like Phineas." She said

"Mom, since when did the bitter gourd become as sweet as a strawberry?" I asked

She kept quiet for a minute then stood up.

"Dinner's at seven."

She left my room then I continued my work.

* * *

**Tomorrow, you'll know who Anna's most idolized person is... though I think you know who it is.**

**FanFreak01: Thank you *u***

**Emmi194: She's a great one at that, but, the couple... they um, kinda don't trust her.**

**WordNerb93: Hmm... not yet.**

**Lieber Qual: You're... kind of... right. But it's not in for a few chapters.**

**MeWantACookie: That's because there is something that's going on...**

**Please review, and I'll review my studies :)**


	13. Prepare operation, Proposal

**Okay, this is one of the chapters you will not want to read... but, you'll miss out on the whole story if you didn't, so, go ahead.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

The following day...

"Okay, Anna." The teacher said then I stood up, took a deep breath

"Good morning classmates." I greeted cheerfully, "The person I idolize the most is Phineas Flynn."

The screen flashed a picture of him building.

"Phineas Flynn is the youngest of three. His sister is Candace Flynn and his step-brother is Ferb Fletcher, but they prefer to not use the word 'step'." I said proudly without any copy.

"Phineas is an engineer, and architect. As a kid, he and his brother did something extravagant that made the days of summer count. They both lived the 'carpe diem' way of living." I added

"My mom said that Phineas cracks when he isn't allowed to invent anything for a day or few hours." One of my classmates said

"Did you just say that Phineas cracks?" I asked

"Yes." She replied in a challenging tone

"Oh you did not just say yes." I said

She raised an eye brow and I prepared to fight her. Just when I was going to answer back, dad's words echoed in my mind.

'Whatever anyone else say, don't take it too personally.'

"Fine, that's your opinion and I respect that." I said, "Anyway, I idolize him because of his kind environment and the fact that he makes anyone and everyone feel special even though he or she is against him."

The class applauded then I went back to my seat.

When I arranged my things and prepared to go, the teacher called me.

"Anna, why did you pick Phineas?" She asked

"Well, the first time I heard his name he seemed interesting, then when I got to know him, I knew that he was kind then he became my inspiration." I replied, "And if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be in America with my father."

"Well, I guess he's being part father to you without him knowing." She said

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied

* * *

Two months later...

"What do you want? What do you need? When you don't get it could you just go?" I asked quickly with my arms crossed

"This," he said then showed me an engagement ring.

"She'll say no. Now can you go?" I asked

"Not yet." I groaned

"I hate you." I muttered then walked to the corner where I am unseen

The chef walked to him then he gave the ring to the chef.

"I want this ring in the flan Isabella will be eating for dessert." Antonio said then the chef grabbed the ring and went to the kitchen

I followed her and since she's been close to me...

"Anna," she said, "Antonio's gonna propose."

"I know." I replied, "What'll be the sign of mom's dessert?"

"The one with the heart in the middle." She replied

"Great, put it in the one with a hole in the side then give it to me." I said

"Will do."

"Operation destroy proposal will be as sweet as dessert." I said to myself, "Oh wait, it is as sweet as dessert."

I went back to my room and prepared myself for what should be the best dinner I'll ever have.

* * *

I went to the dining room only to see grandma on the chair next to mine and mom was sitting next to Antonio who was sitting opposite our row and the rest were scattered. I sat down politely then the chef winked at me and I smiled in return. This is it!

"Oh hi grandma," I said, "You look great tonight, is there something going on?"

"We have a visitor Anna," she replied then I looked at Antonio

"You're gonna pay." I whispered

* * *

When the dessert arrived, my heart beat became faster, but I calmed it by breathing heavily. My dessert was given and so was the others'. I started eating my dessert slowly, of course, do I want to choke because of that ring? While Antonio watched mom eat. When I saw the ring, I quickly put it in my mouth.

"Ow!" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone else

"Anna what's wrong?" Mom asked then I put at hand on my left cheek

"I think I broke my tooth." I replied, no seriously, I think I broke my tooth. It really hurts.

I pulled out the ring from my mouth then mom looked at it with amazement and Antonio and grandma's faces showed shock.

"Who put this ring in here?" I asked, rather angry

"Chelsea." My grandma called the chef

Uh-oh, I think she's gonna get fired.

"Why is there a ring in Anna's dessert?" Grandma asked

It's official, I lost a tooth, anyway, Antonio took the ring from me then wiped it with a tissue. No, no, no no no. He stood up, kneeled on one knee, then held mom's hand.

"Isabella, the first time I saw you was mere months ago but I fell in love with you so quickly. I was so lucky even before I met you, but I'd be luckier if you be my wife." He said

"Please say no, please say no, please say no." I whispered with many fingers crossed

"I, um," mom said, "o-okay."

"No!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention once more

"What's wrong mi hija?" Grandma asked

"Mom why did you agree?" I asked as tears start rolling down my eyes, "There's a lot of guys out there, why him? Couldn't you just for once understand why I always kick guys out of your life? I want to find a father. I don't care if he's not my real father, all I want is a father who'll really love me, not some guy we found in the market! Why can't you understand what I'm looking for in the past eight years? I wish you just left me in the hospital when I was hit by a truck, at least there I'd be loved, here? I can't find any love from all you people. Our chef actually cares for me than all of you! And grandma, you always scold me when I don't talk properly to Antonio. Well, where were you when I was in need of comfort for the past ten years? And even more, where were you when I grew up? All of you people never really knew why I'm like this. And you!" I said as I pointed at Antonio, "I couldn't even dare to look at you! You're tearing my family apart! You're tearing my and my mom apart! You never understood me! All of you! I've been here for more than a month! And nobody actually knew me! Not even my whole name! You even forgot my birthday! But the person whom I met and stayed with for three days, threw a party, even though he knows that I'm not there. What a shame! I have a family like this?" I paused for a minute then continued, "Just give me my allowance so I can buy a plane ticket. Then you can all forget about me and relive your lives." I finished then ran back to my room, "No one follow me!"

I locked my bedroom door, opened my computer then chatted with dad but I stopped crying first.

"Hey dad." I greeted

"Hey Anna, what's up?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Dad, have you ever comforted someone through video chatting?" I asked

"Yeah," he replied, "My pen pal when I was ten."

"Great, could you do it again?" I asked

"I guess so, to who?" He asked them tears started to stroll down on my face again

"Me." I cried

* * *

**Poor Anna, I hope she'll be okay... yeah, I think the chapter title gave a lot more than it should, but, you didn't know who was going to propose... but it was obvious, so yeah... bye for now, I'll update again tomorrow.**

**Emmi194: At the very end of the story...**

**scooby823945: Correct. She probably won't know.**

**FanFreak01: Hmm... if there is someone, it could be Ferb? I dunno. *shrug***

**WordNerb93: Yeah, I don't know about Isabella... or do I? And yeah, she picked Phineas, cause, well, anytime he's there for her so why not be him?**

**Bye for now, please review...**


	14. I'm just a girl, seeking for comfort

**Hey everybody, it's Saturday so I'm updating earlier! So Antonio proposed... you know, we're all missing out on one little element of the story, and by that I mean, one person, one thing or one place... We'll know, when... I dunno, a few more chapters before that.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, Antonio, the story and plot.**

**Oh, and we don't know how good or bad Antonio is, so, better to discover him.**

* * *

"Stop crying now sweetheart." Dad said

"How can I?" I asked

"Well could you at least tell me why you're crying?" He asked

"A-Antonio proposed to mom." I replied

"Oh," he said

I could totally hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't cry now. Maybe something good will come from it." Dad said, "So, you know, we're both hurt so don't make it harder to accept. And the more you show them that you cry, the more you're telling them that you give up."

"You know, you're right." I replied then flashed small grin, "I am not going to accept him."

"That's the spirit!" He said, "Now, go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

I nodded then said, "Bye dad."

"Bye."

I closed my laptop then went to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, I grabbed the laptop and my school stuff and put it in my backpack. I got dressed then went to the kitchen. When I went there, I saw mom on the dining table, eating alone.

"Good, good morning sweetie." Mom greeted with a bit of hesitation.

"Good morning." I replied

"You're not mad about last night?" She asked

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that." I replied

"Um, sweetie, sit down for a moment." She said then I sat down on the chair next to hers, "Listen, I had a chat with grandma last night, and she wasn't impressed by your little performance."

"Oh so you think that was like a, scripted play. No, it wasn't a play. It was my feelings." I replied then stood up

"Anna, you know why we're here right? We're here because of my inheritance. Now, Antonio is a business man, and he'll handle our business. Then we'll have many money." She replied

"I don't care about the darn money. I just want to go back to dad." I said then went outside and walked to school

* * *

Afternoon came and once again, I saw him.

"Hi Anna." He greeted

"If you really want to be my mother's husband, what is my whole name?" I asked after putting my bag down

"Is it Annabella Avery Garcia-Shapiro?" He asked

"Wrong answer. Next question when was my birthday?" I asked

"October twenty-first." He replied

"Still wrong, last question. What's my favorite color?" I asked

"Pink!" He replied proudly

Where on Earth did he get that answer?

"Wow, you're stupid." I said then went to my room only to find grandma inside

"Hi grandma," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, heard your conversation with your mama." She replied, "Mi chica, your mama cried this morning."

"Oh," I said

"Si, now, I want you to apologize to her," she said

"Okay,"

"And Antonio."

"Well grandma, I didn't get to have a complete family with dad Phineas as my father, you don't always get what you want." I replied

"You'll have to accept him any day. Antonio wanted to have a wedding as soon as possible." She said

"So that means I'd move as soon as possible. Well, it was nice knowing you grandma." I replied

"You don't understand-."

"No. Nobody understands me! That's the reason why I kick that Antonio out of my life!" I interrupted

"Don't talk to me with that tone young lady!" Grandma scolded

"Make me!" I argued

When she was about to scream at me, she took a deep breath and exited my room. I locked the door, threw myself in the bed and screamed at a pillow. I opened the laptop then I chatted with dad.

"Dad, could you help me discover my talent?" I asked

"Sure. Do you have a guitar there?" He asked

I pulled out my guitar then he taught me.

"Hey, this is pretty easy." I said cheerfully

"You're a natural." Dad said then I smiled

"Now I'm bored." I said

"I know right." Dad replied

* * *

One hour later, I discovered that I was great at singing and dancing. At one point, we just talked about our day.

"So dad, what did you do today?" I asked as Idid something unseen by dad

"It was okay." He replied, "Whatcha doin' over there?"

"Oh, this?" I asked as I showed him a remote.

"Cool, what does it do?" He asked

I pressed the big red button then my closet opened, I pressed it again and it closed. I pressed the small blue button then one part of the wall flipped around, showing a dart board with Antonio's picture taped to it.

"Anna," he said in amazement, "you're an inventor!"

I smiled wide then asked.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Anna, sweetheart, that's all I do for a living!" He answered

So that means I'm creative!

* * *

**Yeah, Anna's an inventor like her father... So bye for now.**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, she should've been listening to Anna all the time cause, well, children don't lie...**

**Emmi194: Yes, either way, there will be a story.**

**FanFreak01: It will.**

**MeWantACookie: XD not yet, let's get to know him better first.**


	15. Start of sadness

**Hi again, I'm back for the next chapter... Yeah, I don't have much to say, so...**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

I started the day with a wide smile on my face and a good mood, only to be destroyed by Antonio.

"Good morning Anna, could you sit down for a minute?" Mom asked

"Sorry mom, I'm gonna be late for school." I replied then put down a futuristic thingy that looks like a skate board without wheels, pressed a button under it then it started to float, I rode it then off to school I go. "Bye mom."

* * *

Isabella's POV

"I'm really sorry about that." I said

"No, it's okay really." Antonio replied

He held my hand, I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. He leaned in closer but I put a hand on his face.

"What did I tell you?" I asked with a smile

"Just one?" He pleaded

"Oh okay." I said then removed my hand.

He leaned in closer then my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Oh, and mom, I've put a security camera in the living room, in case you and Antonio... um, kiss or stuff."

I hung my phone up and smiled at Antonio.

"Sorry."

* * *

Anna's POV

A month had passed, everything had been quickly prepared for the wedding. I breathed heavily then took a good look at myself at the mirror. I was fixing my hair for the wedding, but then I preferred to put it just how I like it.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Gorgeous!" Dad replied

"Thanks dad. It's so sad that you couldn't make it here. And it wasn't a good thing that Antonio didn't send you an invitation." I said

"It's okay sweetheart, just send me a copy of the video okay?" He asked

I nodded.

"Anna, let's go now!" Mom called

"Bye dad, see you in a few hours." I said, he waved goodbye.

I closed my laptop then went downstairs.

"You all do know that you can have the wedding without me right? I'll only be the wedding crasher, party pooper, the one who'll say 'I object!'. Why would you force me to go to something I don't like?" I asked

"Anna, you're the flower girl and you're my daughter. That's why." Mom replied

"Wow, a person I barely know calls me 'sweetheart' but my own mother. I'm amazed. You've called me 'sweetie' your whole life! Now, you address that to some random person who'll destroy my whole life." I complained

"Come on Anna, just give me a day." Mom said then we rode the car.

"Anna, answer me, what is it with Antonio that you don't like?" She asked

"Everything." I replied with a shrug

"Is it because he's not your real father?" She asked

"Oh, mom, I packed my bags, I'm moving after the wedding." I replied

"Anna since when did you become like that?" She asked

"Since, YOU changed." I replied, "You never agreed on something without my opinion. You've changed mom, I don't, I don't even know the new you."

She feel silent for the rest of the ride. When we got there, the rest of the people were waiting for mom's arrival. When the music started playing then a single tear rolled down my face. This is it.

* * *

**Mhm, the wedding is really ongoing... next chapter will be the sad wedding, well, that is for Anna, and a secret surprise.**

**WordNerb93: I don't know, Isabella seems to be not listening to her daughter...**

**Emmi194: Yep, you chose the right thing.**

**FanFreak01: Yes.**

**Please review and I'll update tomorrow after school.**


	16. Thunder

**Okay, no POV here so... the surprise will be unleashed soon, don't skip...  
**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

**No POV**

Anna walked and did her work with her shoulders drooped and her head down while tears flowed down her face one by one. The priest looked at her with concerned eyes.

'She must've disagreed with this wedding.' The priest thought

Throughout the wedding, Anna cried and cried and after the wedding, she went to sit in the very front row. The priest noticed her and sat with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Anna looked at him then rubbed her damp eyes.

"Everything's wrong." She replied

"Why were you crying throughout the wedding?" He asked

"Well, you see, a few months ago, I met my biological dad and I really had a great time with him." She started

"Who is your real father then?" He asked

Anna looked at him and tried to search for the right words because, well, if someone tells you that she's a daughter of a popular person would you believe her?

"You know Phineas right? Phineas Flynn." she said

"Yes, I know him. He's a good man." He replied

"He is my dad." Anna added

"Ah, now I know where you got that red hair. And your mom is the bride?" He asked, Anna nodded

"When I met him, he showed me his greatest love. Then we just had to move here. Then mom saw Antonio and they fell in love. But I disagree, I told mom that she shouldn't marry him, she should marry my dad." Anna said, "But, it's as if the world is against me."

"Don't worry, it isn't against you. There are just some people who shouldn't be together, and things that should be done. There will be something good out of this. Maybe you'll have a sibling." He said

She shrugged then said, "Well, thanks for, the time."

She went to the rest of her family and they all went to the reception area.

Unbeknownst to all of them, someone had been watching the whole celebration.

* * *

Anna was just sitting alone on a table, every once and a while looking at her mom and Antonio. She sighed then played with the little remote that made her powerful. She opened her phone when it vibrated. She received a text from her dad.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the wedding?" Phineas asked

"It was... great," she replied

"Great! Now, when you're at the reception, I want you to sing the song 'thunder'. Do you know that?" Phineas asked

"Okay." She replied then whispered something to the musicians.

"Excuse me, I, I mean, my dad, my real dad wanted to sing this song, but apparently somebody didn't invite him." Anna said, "So I'll be the one singing. And he also said to say this, 'Isabella,'," she added as she read a text, " 'I wish you a happy life with Antonio. I may be hurt by it, but I still want to see you happy.' So that said, my speech now. Mom, marrying this guy is the worst mistake you ever did, and I love you when I said that. And also, dad said that this song is only dedicated for mom. It's to say his feelings for you."

The song started and she sang.

_"Today's a winding road that's taking me_  
_To places that I didn't want to go, whoa_  
_Today in a blink of an eye_  
_I'm holding on to something_  
_And I don't know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out."_

She sang then when she was going to sing the next lines, she heard a voice singing which made her stop.

_"Your voice was the_  
_Soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder._

_I said, your eyes_  
_Are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder."_

He said then revealed himself.

"Dad!" Anna said then ran to Phineas who kneeled and hugged his daughter tightly.

_"Today is a winding road, tell me where to start _

_And tell me something I don't know, whoa_  
_Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle_  
_And I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the_  
_Soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes_  
_Are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me_  
_To places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the_  
_Soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes_  
_Are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your voice was the_  
_Soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh, baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_

* * *

**So do you know the surprise now? Yep, it's Phin... though Anna's happiness won't last. It's only for a night.  
**

**The title of the song is Thunder.  
**

**WordNerb93: Yep, all you said was true, and we'll all know how this story will uncover its secret... stuff in just a few chapters.**

**Emmi194: Anna can't move though, she won't have anywhere else to stay.**

**FanFreak01: Now you know.**

**Brainless Genius: No, she didn't... sadly**

**makaykayluvsyou: Thank you :3**

**i love phinbella: Thanks and I will  
**

**So please review and I'll update again tomorrow  
**


	17. Can I have this dance?

**A chapter that's kinda sad... well, kinda... And, a chapter after this, updating won't be everyday, cause, well, I still haven't written that one, but I'll try to update as soon as possible then.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

Phineas and Anna were now siting on one table together, just chatting and having a good time while the guests of the wedding were murmuring about the sudden appearance of Phineas.

"So dad, why didn't you tell me you were going here?" Anna asked

"I wanted to surprise you. And if you knew, you'd be so excited that even in the wedding you'll be happy." Phineas replied

"You made a point there." Anna said then looked at her mom and sighed, "I just wish that you were married to mom and mom was married to you."

"Don't worry, you'll still see me right? And you could treat us like your parents that are together." Phineas replied

"Hmm, if only I could get rid of Antonio for one dance." Anna mumbled, stood up then pressed the button on her remote. "Hi Norm."

"Did you get the blueprint for that from the internet?" Phineas asked after Norm's appearance

"Yes, I got it from a Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Anna replied, "You see the man sitting beside mom? I want you to stall him for a song."

"Will do." Norm replied in his robotic voice

When Norm grabbed Antonio and stalled him, Anna went to the stage.

"Okay people, grab your partners and hit the dancefloor, we're gonna slow things up." She said

The music started playing and Phineas hesitantly walked to Isabella.

_"Take my hand, take a breath"_

Phineas cleared his throat then Isabella looked at him with a smile.

"Care to dance?" He asked

"Pause the music." Anna said, "Come on, you two are like shy fifteen year olds."

She walked to her parents, pushed her mom out of the seat and pushed them to the center of the dance floor.

"Everyone okay now?" Anna asked then everyone agreed, "Continue."

_"Pull me close and take one step."_

Again, Isabella still didn't take Phineas' hand.

"Okay, stop the music again." Anna said, "Why are you being like that? Mom, dad? You're still together. As long as I live there's still a bond between you two."

"Oh, okay, no one will take a move? Other people, sit down for a while, I think these two need a little alone time." She added then the others followed, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone at the stage.

"Isabella, please, just one time. One last time and this is the last time you'll ever see me." Phineas pleaded

Isabella doubted but took his hand.

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide."_

By this time, Isabella gladly took his hand.

_"Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next"_

_The two were now happily dancing. Isabella was resting her head on Phineas' shoulder._

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance"_

"Phineas, we're so the perfect couple. It's just too bad."

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all"_

"Yeah, too bad."

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance"_

"Did you teach Anna with that skateboard thing?" Isabella asked

"Yeah, you like it?" Phineas replied

_"Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be"_

"And did you teach her to sing?" Isabella asked, "I never thought Anna could sing."

"Yeah, she's a natural. Much like her mom."

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance"_

"I'll miss you Phin." She said

"I'll miss you too."

"See that wasn't that bad, was it?" Anna asked

The two nodded.

"I told you it would be easy." Anna said, "Now if only being married is as easy as annulment."

Phineas and Isabella looked at her with surprised eyes.

"What? I don't like him more than you do." She said, "Who wants to say a few words? Oh wait, I do."

"Mom-. Um" She said then pressed a button and Antonio came with Norm, "There. Now, mom, again, I would like to say, that this is the worst decision you've ever made. I mean, seriously, I met my dad but he didn't become married to my mom. And Antonio, if you think I'll be the little innocent Anna you met months ago, then you're wrong. You'll be meeting your new little miss rebellion. And bribe me all you can, you'll never buy love from me, but my dad, no need to bribery, just show me your real love, and I'll show you yours. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not changing my last name to Santiago, I'm keeping Flynn. And in a few hours, adios amigos."

She went off the stage, all the people looking at her, then went back to the table her and Phineas shared.

"Anna, sweetheart, as much as I liked your speech, it was wrong. You go apologize later okay?" Phineas said then Anna nodded, "And what do you mean by 'adios amigos'?"

"I'm going to America with you." Anna replied cheerfully

"Anna you can't." Phineas said, "I would love to have you there but I won't have time for you."

"But, you always chat with me." Anna said

"That is because I bring my laptop everywhere I go. And I know that you need comfort." He replied

"But dad I wanna stay with you." She said

"You can't sweetheart," Phineas said then Anna looked down, "Listen, when I chat with you, it doesn't mean that I'm not busy. I'm always busy. And when I'm here, it doesn't mean that I'm not working, I actually am working. Someone ordered something big, and said that I'm the one who'll deliver it."

"Oh, that's me, sorry." Anna said

"So please understand sweetheart."

"I understand." She said then sighed, "I can't believe nobody wants to be with me. Even my classmates, they don't want to hang out with me."

"No, everybody wants to be with you. And now that you have a step-father,-"

"I don't have a step-father. I don't accept him."

"Fine, and now that he's not a suitor, you could drop the act and be the cheerful Anna I've always known." Phineas said then Anna grinned weakly

"You know, Antonio, is kinda stupid, I mean, I asked him what my favorite color is, and he said pink. Where on Earth did he get that answer?" Anna said

Phineas chuckled then replied, "Well, I did that mistake too."

"Yeah, but him, he always saw me wearing color blue." Anna said, "But you, you didn't expect that I'll be living for three days. And you changed everything from pink, to blue."

"That does seem true." Phineas said

"See, you're a better father than that." Anna said

"You may say that, but, I'm loving you like I loved your mom, so technically, I'm not a great father." Phineas said

"You are not a great father." She said then walked to him and hugged him, "You are the best father."

* * *

**Lil moment between Isabella and Phin. I think that's the last time for a while, but then I'll finish this story faster, because I need to start 'Him or him?' soon... And this is about the middle of the climax, I think.  
**

**Emmi194: Because more drama will start soon...**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes it is.**

**Brainless Genius: Thank you**** :3**

**Lieber Qual: Yep, it is.**

**WordNerb93: That is so true**

**So please review and I'll update tomorrow, for now, I need to read Noli Me Tangere, (Touch me not)...  
**


	18. Bring your dad to school day

**Lookie, I brought another chappie! Anyway, I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow, if there's no homeworks tomorrow, okay, I'll try to, but for now... Here, is something.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

At about ten at night, Anna was asleep, her head was resting on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas sighed sadly as he looked at his sleeping daughter. He removed his gaze on Anna when he saw that Isabella was walking to her. He gave her a weak grin but she just looked at the ground sadly as if she's hiding something.

"Hey Isabella," he said quietly

She bit her lip then looked at Anna and shook her shoulders.

"Anna," Isabella said, "Anna wake up."

Slowly, Anna's eyes fluttered open.

"Anna, we have to go." Isabella said then helped her daughter stand up

Anna moaned then rubbed her eyes then looked at Phineas.

"Dad," she said then hugged him, he hugged her back

"Anna, sweetheart, you need to go with mom okay? We'll just chat tomorrow." Phineas whispered

"Could you please not go?" Anna asked

"I wish I could," Phineas said, "but I can't. I'll still see you."

"Oh well." She said, "How's my package?"

"It's in the mailbox. Have fun using it." He replied then ruffled Anna's hair, "Well, I need to go. Bye sweetheart."

He stood up then walked away. When he was out of sight, Anna looked down at the ground and a wide frown crossed her face.

Early in the morning, Anna was up but she never left her room. She just watched the sun rise up. She sighed then pressed the blue button on her remote then the dart board on the wall appeared and she opened the drawer on the side of her bed and pulled out the darts. She played for a few minutes until she became tired.

"I'm bored." she groaned, "Wait, the package!"

She ran to the mailbox and opened her package. She went to the backyard and started putting air in her fun house.

"Now this is fun!" She said when she saw how big the fun house was.

She played inside the fun house until she was called for breakfast.

"Anna, breakfast!" Isabella called

"Coming!" She replied

She entered the house and went to the dining room seeing Isabella, Antonio and her grandma.

"Good morning Anna." Vivian said

Anna only flashed her a bright smile.

"I see someone's in a great mood today." Isabella said

"Really? Who?" Anna asked

"Boy, she sure can be oblivious." Antonio muttered

"I heard that." Anna said

"Eat now Anna, you need to go to school." Isabella said then Anna started eating.

She rode her skate board to school then when she arrived, she entered her classroom and waited for the teacher.

"Good morning class." Their teacher greeted

"Good morning." The class responded

"Are you excited for your assignment?" The teacher asked

Mumbles of excitement came from the students.

"Okay, tomorrow, bring your parent to school. If you're a girl, bring your dad, and if you're a boy, bring your mom."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

The following day, I went to my classroom with a wide grin on my face. I saw my classmates with their parent.

"Where's your dad Anna?" My teacher asked

"He'll be here, I promise." I replied

"Okay then."

"Anna, you go next."

I walked to the front of my room then opened my laptop and put it on a table. I clicked chat then dad was on the other line.

"Um, Anna, bring your parent, not the person you idolize." The teacher said

"I did, he's my dad." I replied

The whole class erupted to laughter, even the parents.

"Silence please." One teacher said then everyone became silent

"Anna, how can you be so sure?" One of my classmates asked

"Maybe that's her robot. You know her, she's the inventing geek." One replied then they laughed again

"Anna, sweetheart, why didn't you just bring Antonio?" Dad asked

"I didn't because he's not my father." I replied

"And why do they call you 'inventing geek'?" He asked, I shrugged

I sighed then my classmates stopped laughing.

"Anna, explain." My teacher said

"It all started a few months ago, on my first day of school, in America. Mom picked me up from school then we saw him. He invited us to a party aunt Candace threw then I saw them kissing. After that, mom revealed that he's my dad then I, at first, hated him, well kinda, then a month later, he and I, um, agreed to make mom think that we're still not getting along. Then a lot more unimportant things happened." I explained

"Anna, um, we don't believe you." My teacher said

I had an exasperated look on my face.

"It's true, everything that she told was true." Dad said, "I mean, she's a Flynn, then her hair color is almost like mine, and she's an inventor! Just like me!"

I nodded with a smile. The people started mumbling.

"So?" I asked

Nobody replied. Yep, they still don't believe me.

* * *

**Is that really 926 words? It seems short.**

**Emmi194: Nope, not that, but if I tell you, it's gonna be obvious... Let's just say, Antonio is, um, even more worse that the antagonist we know he is...**

**FanFreak01: Yes, and thank you.**

**Whythis: Yeah, too bad for Anna.**

**makaykayluvsyou: Thank you :3**

**Lieber Qual: Yes, and I pick to satisfy all Phinbella fans, well, not right now.**

**WordNerb93: They will, just wait. And on the sequel, though the sequel is kind of sad, and the sequel of the sequel is sad too.**

**Brainless Genius: I dunno, maybe he became popular... somehow.**

**FerbFlecher151: And you're 70th. Thank you**

**So, please review and I might update tomorrow, not yet sure**


	19. Truth be told on the next chapter

**This is a really short chapter, because I wanted to end this chapter earlier, and I wanted to keep the secret a mystery. So, you'll have to wait until tomorrow... Also, tomorrow's Friday! I'll have the perfect time to write a shocking chapter.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

I sighed as I listened to my mom, scolding me.

"Anna, why didn't you tell us? Now look, your teacher and classmates are calling you a liar. What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked

"I dunno, maybe... he's my real father that's why I brought him." I replied

She groaned then said, "No Anna, what you did was wrong. You should've told us that it was bring your parent to school day, and you should've brought Antonio."

"I'd rather fail on that one than to bring him." I replied then stood up and started to walk away

"Anna, he's still your father." She said

"I know that, anyone can be a father... but it takes someone special to be a daddy." I said then proceeded to my room.

* * *

A month had passed but nothing much had changed, Antonio is still mom's husband, dad is still chatting with me and things happened like a cycle.

One day, I was walking at the backyard, to the door, I saw mom and Antonio.

"How 'bout we have a child?" He asked

I felt like throwing up. Mom didn't answer though, she just kept quiet.

"Well-." Was all she said before she got cut off

"What do you say? We have a real child, who's planned and not an accident." He added

Okay, I've had enough listening.

I cleared my throat then I caught their attention.

"Excuse me? I am an accident? I'll have to let you know that if it wasn't for me, mom wouldn't be married to you, she would've been married to her first suitor after my dad." I said, "And furthermore, if I was an unwanted visitor, I'm dead by now."

I put on my challenging look and stared at Antonio. But, after a few seconds, he just marched angrily to the house.

* * *

Three days later...

I was walking through a hall, but then mom ran passed me, entered the bathroom and closed the door. At first I heard her throwing up, then a minute later, she was... crying? I opened the door slowly and peeked in.

"Mom?"

She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her knees was near her chest and she was hugging herself.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked

I sat next to her and saw that her other hand was on her stomach.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked

She shook her head no.

"So why are you crying?" I asked

I'm gonna be in for a little secret.

* * *

**Everything happened SOOOOOO fast.**

**Emmi194: XD**

** 77879: Thank you :3**

**FanFreak01: Thanks**

**WordNerb93: Yes, they don't notice it... And yeah they're so cruel**

**Brainless Genius: Yep**

**So please review**


	20. The truth about him

**Truth will be revealed, though not the whole truth, just a summary. Last updating until the blackout is over.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm so so sorry sweetie," she cried

"What is wrong mom?" I asked again then she hugged me tight then cried on my shoulders.

I put a hand on her back.

"A-Antonio," she stuttered, "he, he made me do something, I, I didn't want to."

"See, that's what happens when you don't listen to me." I said

She cried harder then I asked, "What did he do?"

"Everything. He became my suitor, my date, my boyfriend, my husband, and I disobeyed my own daughter because of him." She said

"Mom, you didn't disobeyed my, I was the one who disobeyed you." I corrected

"Sweetie, I am just oh so sorry to you." She said

"Now don't cry, Antonio might see you." I said

She wiped her tears away then released me from the hug.

"Just," she started, "don't tell to anyone what I told you."

I nodded.

We went out of the bathroom, a few minutes after our little pep talk. Though there's still something bothering me... Why is mom crying now if they've been married for months?

* * *

At night, well, not night, at about 3:38 am, I walked to the silent halls, but what I noticed that, it wasn't silent at all. I heard some... thing, being slapped into... another thing. I tried to search for the source of the sound, and it turned out that it came from mom and Antonio's room. I sat down on the floor, by the door, and listened.

"No, please, no." Mon begged then I heard slapping again.

"What did I tell you about having communication with him?" Antonio asked angrily then a slapping sound, and a yell of agony was heard.

My heart started to beat faster. Another slapping sound and a yell, and another, and another. I stayed there until I could try to bear the sound. When I had enough, my eyes were flooding with tears and tears also stained my face. I ran to my room and shut the door closed. Could be really be... hurting mom?

* * *

The following morning, I was at the breakfast table, with grandma, mom and Antonio, but they were quiet. I cleared my throat then got everyone's attention.

"What a great morning isn't it?" I asked with a grin

Nobody replied.

"Oh come on, the one time I'm gonna be nice." I said

Still, everyone kept quiet.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore." I said, "Mom, admit the truth, the whole truth."

I noticed that mom was biting her lip and her hands shook slightly.

"I, d-don't know what you're t-talking about." She stuttered

I groaned then said, "Antonio, do you have anything to share? Some happy stories? Some sad stories? Some violent stories?" Emphasizing the word 'violent'.

"I know nothing of that violent foolishness." He replied

"Ha! I said happy, sad and violent, but you only said violent!" I said after standing up

Mom looked at me with pleading eyes, telling me to not say anything. And Antonio's eyes showed guilt and nervousness.

"Well, it was the last thing you said." He replied, his voice shaking a bit

"You're guilty and I know it! Your eyes are showing guilt!" I said

"They're not!" He complained

"Oh please. Did you even learn psychology?" I asked

He just kept quiet and continued eating.

* * *

When it was afternoon, I was home from school, I rushed to my room, opened my laptop and went to the internet. One problem though, it won't let me connect.

"Why is it saying no internet connection? I have a wi-fi connec-." I then noticed that there were no internet connections

I groaned then marched out of my room and to where people were.

"Okay, who cut the internet connection!" I asked angrily

Everyone looked at me but no one replied.

"That would be... me."

* * *

**So, who disconnected the internet? And why? Oh, and a cookie for those who will know what happened at 3:38 am in a real episode.**

**TheNargana: XD**

**Emmi194: Yep, that is true**

**rosebubbles1234: I won't tell yet.**

**MeWantACookie: What's happening?**

**TANMAC43: O.O who is the father then?**

**FerbFlecher151: *nod***

**FanFreak01: Yes, he's mean, I mean really mean.**

**WordNerb93: Okay, I won't tell. XD**

**Brainless Genius: Yes, and here, the secret is revealed**

**Hard Coaster: Nope. And thanks.**

**Ood: Thank you. Yes, he's Mexican. He has brown hair, hazelnut colored eyes, a kind of dark complexion, a few inches taller than Isabella.**

**Jampang6: I will, and thanks.**

**Please review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	21. The truth about him Part 2

**You're so going to hate Antonio in this one. Oh, and thank you ProtoPhinbella for the ideas. :)**

**I don't own anything except for-. You know what else in supposed to be here.**

* * *

I turned around then saw Antonio with a mischievous smile on his face.

I groaned then asked angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I noticed that the internet wasn't useful for us, so I cut it off. And besides, it's not used for anything important." He replied

I clenched my fists.

"Nothing important! That's the only communication I have with my dad and you call it useless!" I yelled

"Now you have me as your father." He smirked

"You are not my father!" I said, "You never are and you never will be!"

I ran back to my room and prepared for my plan.

"It's my turn for payback."

* * *

After finishing up the blueprint for my plan, gathering all things needed, and reviewing the plan all over again, I was called for dinner.

"Anna, dinner." Grandma called

"Coming." I replied

I took a deep breath then went to the dining room with everyone there. As we ate, I watched Antonio and mom at the corner of my eye. I ate only a few then yawned.

"I think I'm gonna sleep early tonight, goodnight mom, goodnight grandma." I said then proceeded upstairs.

I walked to my room, grabbed the things I'll need and went to my mom's room. I entered quietly and did my plan.

I put up a small camera, its size is almost like a microchip, at the corner of the room. It's wireless so that nobody will see it but it is connected to my computer. It blinked a color red once then turned to its original form. I opened my laptop, which I brought, and checked if it was working.

"Yes!" I whispered

I got all my things then left the room and went back to my room. When I got there, I mixed some nuts, bolts, and other stuff and I finished with a little fly, a robot fly, with a small camera with it. I made a controller with it too, a wireless one, then I set the fly out. It's also connected to my laptop. I opened the laptop and I decided to let the fly roam around. I saw mom going to her room so I opened the ones in the room too, occupying half the screen.

"Okay let's see what secrets we can find." I said as mom entered the room

I watched the scenario for a while, though it only had one little interesting detail. About halfway through it, mom walked to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out something. I didn't see it though, I didn't know I would need magnification.

A little later, mom put the item back from where it was. Antonio then entered the room.

"What did you tell her?" He asked after closing the door

"I, I didn't tell her." Mom said as she backed up trembling

"How will she know!" He asked as he walked closer to mom

"I, I, I don't know." She replied

"She will not know if someone won't tell her!"

By this time, mom's tears flowed on her face, because, well, won't anyone cry if they're scared?

Antonio pulled out a whip from a nearby drawer.

"No, no no please no." Mom begged

"I told you to not disobey." He said then whipped mom on her thigh.

She cried out in pain.

He repeated that action until mom was on her knees, her thighs and her left arm bleeding at some parts. I gulped as I looked at her. My lip trembled as tears flowed from my eyes. He's really hurting mom. I closed my eyes for a while then talked to myself.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that mom was going out of the room, bringing a small bag with her. I used the little fly to spy on her. She entered the bathroom then sat on the toilet seat. She cried there then after a few minutes, pulled out cotton and alcohol and put it on her wounds.

"Okay, let's see what's happening on the-."

I turned to look at the other half of the screen but found that the room had no people. I took a closer look then Antonio's face appeared.

"Hello young lady." He said

He gives me the creeps.

"No spying." He added then removed the camera in the room.

"How can that be possible?" I asked myself, "The size was as small as a microchip, that even I can't find."

With that, I'm blind inside the room.

* * *

**See, I told you you'll hate him even more. So now we saw, or read, what he was slapping with...**

**And now, I forgot what I was going to say... or type.**

**rosebubbles1234: Yes, I feel the anger.**

**WordNerb93: Oh yeah, I forgot to add the reason again... maybe on the next one. *shrug***

**Ood: Yes, that was all true.**

**Hard Coaster: Yes, yes he is.**

**FerbFlecher151: He is, isn't he?**

**TANMAC43: O.O What were you thinking about then?**

**FanFreak01: Yes, that's right. A cookie for you then :3**

**Lieber Qual: It was...**

**14AmyChan: He should, but he doesn't know... well, yet.**

**Jampang6: Yes he is. And it's right. A cookie for you :)**

**TheNargana: Yes, he's so so bad.**

**Emmi194: It was Antonio.**

**Whythis: Not in this chapter yet.**

**Brainless Genius: Yes, but he didn't cut it because of Izzie communicating with Phin.**

**Please review. And I am so happy with all your reviews. I mean really really happy. 14 reviews for the previous chapter! Yay!**


	22. Who's the threat?

**Hey, how're you all doin'? I hope fine... though this chapter will make your mood angry, but don't be too angry, someone's gonna take revenge.**

**CREDIT FOR PROTOPHINBELLA FOR THE IDEA!**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot. Oh, and also, I'm moving Anna's birthday, instead of October 22nd, it's November 22nd so that means Izzie ran away at April. And anyone who guesses the special day on Nov. 22 gets a cookie :3. Clue: It's FF related.**

* * *

The following morning, I went out to the backyard for peace and quiet… well, on the first ten minutes. I heard some screaming inside the house and decided to go and check. I entered then went to the living room. I saw mom there on the couch crying. She also have some fresh wounds that were mostly done a few minutes ago. I walked to her and sat next to her. She looked at me then hugged me.

"Mom, did Antonio do this?" I asked

She nodded slightly.

"Well why are you letting him do this?" I asked

"A-Antonio," She gulped, "he's a threat."

"Whose life?" I asked

She hesitated a bit but answered, "Y-yours."

I'll be honest; I did not see that coming

"Mine?" I asked

"Yes sweetie. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I, I just let him do what he wanted." She replied

"Mom, you didn't need to do that. I could live even if he's my life threat." I said

"I just love you too much to see you get hurt." She said as she hugged me tighter

"I love you too mom." I replied

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I just sat on my couch lazily. Staring at the TV that wasn't even on, thinking about Anna. What if she's getting hurt? What if she's sad? It was the first time she never talked to me, and that was last night. Is she okay?

I sighed then said, "What's the point of having a fortune to wallow in if you don't have someone to share it with?"

My little train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said then Cole entered.

"Phineas," he started, "I have something you need to see

He borrowed my computer and displayed on the T.V. the hidden camera and microphone feeds.

"Cole, I don't need to-."

I was cut off by the sight of Isabella being whipped by Antonio and Anna in tears.

"This is happening even as we speak." He said while I sat there in silence, watching the horrifying scene

"Why do you hesitate? That's your flesh and blood in tears and here you sit, that's your lover over there being abused and here you sit." He said

I still kept quiet.

"I can only imagine what's going through your head, but if I was in your position I would rather live one life, with the family I 'inadvertently'," he emphasized with air quotes on the word inadvertently, "created then live an immortals life alone."

I still haven't said a word.

"Say something." He said, "Are you going to abandon her like you did all those years ago?"

I blinked then looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I need to go there." I said

"You should." He said

I stood up, ran to the computer, and bought a plane ticket.

"I need to move, now!"

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I ran to my room, grabbed some of my clothes and put it in a bag, grabbed the allowance I saved up and packed all the other things I needed because tonight, I'm going to dad.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short chapter, I know...**

**TheNargana: Don't worry, she'll run away.**

**FerbFlecher151: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me :)**

**Emmi194: He can't... Anna's too... scary I guess**

**Jampang6: Yup!**

**Ood: He he, yes, that's so fun.**

**Whythis: Maybe, maybe.**

**NitroRidaxMars: O.O**

**rosebubbles1234: Thank you.**

**FanFreak01: He... uh, I forgot how he did, but I'll try to think of a better one.**

**14AmyChan: Yes, yes he will.**

**WordNerb93: Go ahead.**

**Brainless Genius: It's sooo unfit.**

**DarkZooith: Don't we all?**

**Broken Dreams: Yes, we all hate him.**

**Please review, and also, I am loving those reviews you give. It's like early Christmas gifts XD (It's even more than I get for Christmas) Nah, forget that little thing, to tell you the truth, it's a way of making my day as cheerful as possible, because my classmates would be so surprised if I'm not cheery...**


	23. Phinny to the rescue!

**This is a short chapter. I'm sorry.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

**PS. Cole, from the previous chapter, is ProtoPhinbella's OC**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

That same night, when it was about 11, I looked around and saw that the house was quiet. I grabbed my things then quietly walked out of the house. I tiptoed quietly until I was twenty meters away from the house. When I was sure that nobody was following me, I started to walk to the airport.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I waited patiently for the plane to arise from the ground as I looked at a picture taken when Anna was still here. I sighed then looked at the window.

"Oh Anna, I hope you're okay." I whispered

* * *

**Anna's POV**

After about half an hour of walking, I reached the airport. I entered and saw that the place was crowded, even if it was almost midnight. As I walked through the crowd, people looked at me, which freaked me out. I walked to counter then talked to the lady.

"Um, one plane ticket to America please." I said

"Where are your parents?" She asked

"Um," I started, "I'm kind of surprising him about that."

"Well where are your guardians?" she asked

"They're not here." I mumbled

"Well I'm sorry then, we can't let you go on the plane without any guardian." She said

I sighed then walked to one seat then put my jacket over my face.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I walked through the crowd of people then sat down on one of the seats beside a little girl who was covering her face with a jacket.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah," was her mumbled answer

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"One in America and one here in Mexico." She replied, still not removing the jacket

"Well that's sad. So, um, I gotta go now." I said

"Yeah, okay." She replied

I continued walking out of the airport and I reached the door. I stepped out then continued to walk to Isabella's house.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I removed the jacket from my face when the guy left. Who was that guy anyway? He seemed kind and caring. Just like dad.

I sighed then grabbed my phone. I looked at the time then saw that it was really midnight.

"Might as well get some sleep." I mumbled

* * *

**So yeah, I ended it until there only. Again, I am so sorry about this chapter. I'm just putting this up because tomorrow will surely have some homeworks. -_-**

**Emmi194: Yes, yes they will.**

**rosebubbles1234: Well this is sooo short.**

**TheNargana: I dunno, maybe not yet.**

**Lieber Qual: Thanks**

**NitroRidaxMars: Nope.**

**FlynnFletcher: O.O**

**WordNerb93: Yes, she sure is.**

**Jampang6: XD**

**SimonetteFanGirl101: Lol**

**Brainless Genius: No prob**

**Ood: Yes he should.**

**14AmyChan: Yes he will.**

**dalek: Yes. Go Phineas!**

**DarkZooith: Everyone does.**

**anon: Correct! A cookie for you :3**

**Anyways, please review... :)**


	24. The two are in trouble

**Hey again, I'm back! And I bring you chapter number, uh, I forgot. Anyway, in this one, Anna will be successful on going to America, and Isabella going to her destination... nah, not so much.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

The following morning, I went to Anna's bedroom then saw that she wasn't there. I looked for her at the whole house but found that she wasn't in the house. I went to the backyard and saw that the bounce house was deflated. I entered then saw mom at the kitchen.

"Hey mom, did you see Anna?" I asked

"No, I haven't seen her this morning." Mom replied

"Oh, um, if you see her, tell her to go to her room, I'm going to tell something to her." I said then mom nodded

I went to her room then saw a note on the bed then I read it.

_Dear mom, grandma, or anyone who's reading this,_

_I have ran away, and I do not want you looking for me. I am so sorry for running away, but I really need to do it. I did it because... well, I can't tell. A certain somebody might look for me. And if you look for me, you're only going to tire yourself. I am not going to dad's house, Aunt Candace's, Uncle Ferb's, Grandma and Grandpa's or any other relatives. I might be in Japan, Europe, South Africa, or in the Bahamas. And you will never find me._

_P.S. If Antonio's reading: Stop hurting mom, or else._

My hands trembled while reading the letter.

_"Could my daughter really be... anywhere in the world where I have no clue?"_

I ran out of the room, went to my room and packed my bags. It was a good thing Antonio wasn't in the house. I went out of the house, rode a taxi and went to the airport.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

A taxi stopped in front of me and the door opened. And out came a lady.

"Phineas?" She asked

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Anna's missing. She said she could be in Japan, Europe, South Africa or Bahamas." She said

"Wait, I think the girl I talked to last night was Anna. Oh my, I left my daughter at the airport!" I said

I ran back to the airport and went to the information booth.

"Did you see a girl around here? She has red hair, uh, blue dress, knee high sky blue socks and a blue bow." I asked

"Yes sir. She asked if she could buy a ticket to America but she didn't have any parent or guardian. Last night though, one lady talked to her and brought her to her jet." She replied

"Um, could you describe the lady?" Isabella asked

"Hmm, black hair, she had body guards, fair complexion and she looked Asian." She replied

Isabella and I looked at each other.

* * *

**Anna's POV (Flashback)**

I woke up after a few minutes of sleep. I sighed then a lady walked to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here little girl?" She asked

"I wanted to buy a ticket but they didn't let me." I replied

"Who's your dad?" She asked

"That's a weird question." I said

"I know, but who is your dad?" She asked again

"You will just think I'm crazy." I said

"Your mom is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, right?" She asked

I nodded then asked, "How did you know?"

"It's a secret. Now, who is your dad?" She asked again

"Phineas Flynn." I replied

"I knew it!" She squealed

"You knew what?" I asked

"I knew that they'll get together someday!" She replied, "So, where were you going?"

"To America. I'm supposed to go to dad's so I could tell him all the bad things mom's husband is doing to her." I replied

"What's the whole story?" She asked, "Oh wait, I think this is going to be a long story, so let's go to the jet first. It's a good thing I'm visiting my best friend."

"Aunt Candace?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied

I grabbed my bag then we walked to her jet.

**End flashback**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I rang the Flynn-Fletcher doorbell, oddly enough, Aunt Candace opened it.

"Oh Anna you're here. Where's Isabella and Phineas?" She asked

"Isn't dad here?" I asked, slightly confused

"Oh know. Ferb, problem, big problem." Aunt Candace said

Uncle Ferb walked to her then asked, "What problem? Oh hey Anna, where's your parents?"

"Mom's still in Mexico and Dad's here... I think." I said, "Oh, and there's someone who'd like to see you Aunt Candace."

Stacy walked in view then Aunt Candace squealed and the two ladies entered.

"There's a big problem around here." Uncle Ferb said

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Phineas and I bought two tickets to America and we were about to ride the plane when...

"Isabella, what are you doing here?"

I turned around then saw Antonio.

"A-Antonio, uh, I wasn't doing anything." I stuttered

I am in so much trouble.

* * *

**Was the chapter okay?**

**TheNargana: Yes, yes she is.**

**Whythis: Her ears were slightly covered, that's why.  
**

**Emmi194: Yes, yes you did.**

**NR-Mars: No she didn't XD**

**ProtoPhinbella: Yeah, that's true. And sorry that I can't reply on your PM, I can't access to the Private Messaging button.**

**Jampang6: Yup, I blame the government XD But if it is't for homework, I can't use the computer. And have a happy summer :)**

**Brainless Genius: It does, doesn't it.**

**Ood: Maybe on the next chapter**

**14AmyChan: I dunno, maybe on the next chapter he will.**

**WordNerb93: Wow, you're a good predictor.**

**So please review and tell me if it was okay. :)**


	25. Big trouble!

**Hey guys, I'm back and now... let's see what Phineas will do to Antonio. Oh, and Antonio was buying a plane ticket to Japan. He believed Anna. He's so stupid XD**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, Antonio (I forgot to add copyright to him in the previous chapters XD) the story and plot.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Antonio pushed me out of the way and came face to face with Phineas.

"What are you doing with her?" Antonio asked angrily

"We-."

"Are you dating my wife?" He interrupted

"I'm not dating her." Phineas said

"Then what are you doing with her?" He asked, much more angry

"You do not have to be angry." Phineas said

"I do have to be angry." He said

He grabbed my wrist then started pulling me.

"Stop Antonio," I said, "it hurts!"

We seriously caught everyone's attention.

"Stop whining!" He commanded

"Antonio let her go!"

He dragged me to the house and there, he pulled out his whip. When Phineas saw I was going to get whipped, he grabbed Antonio's shirt collar then pinned him at the wall.

"You do not hurt Isabella!" He said

"What would you do if I did?" Antonio asked

Phineas raised his arm and prepared to punch Antonio in the face but I held his hand to stop him from punching Antonio. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked

"Phineas you don't have to be violent." I said

He put down his arm and released Antonio. He turned around then Antonio pushed him then he hit his head on the wall.

"Phineas!" I yelled then ran to Phineas who was out cold

"Antonio look what you just did!" I said

"What, I did it to defend myself." He replied

"Defend? He didn't even hurt you!" I said

"But I will hurt him." He said then prepared to whip Phineas but I used my body as a shield.

"Do not even think about it." I said

"Wow, the first time you stood up against me." He said

"Yes, and I will stand up against you from now on." I said

"Oh you will surely regret this."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I entered the house with Uncle Ferb.

"Um Uncle Ferb, what's the 'problem' you were talking about earlier?" I asked

"Your dad is not here. He went to Mexico to get you." Ferb replied

"So you mean, the same time I went here was the same time he went there?" I asked

Uncle Ferb nodded.

"Oh this is bad. This is so bad. If mom sees dad, they'll surely look for me, and if Antonio sees them together." I gulped, "Bad things might happen."

"Don't worry," Uncle Ferb said, "we'll make sure your parents are safe."

"What if something bad happens to dad? I don't want anything to happen to both of them, especially dad." I started to cry

"Aww sweetie, don't cry now. I know that we'll find a way. For now, you should stop worrying and settle in." Aunt Candace said, "Wait, if Ferb and his family's taking his old room, and my family's taking my old room, where are Stacy and Anna staying?"

"Oh, I'm not staying for the night. I need to go to Uruguay." Stacy said

"Well, where will Anna stay?" Uncle Ferb asked

"She could always stay at the Garcia-Shapiro's residence." Aunt Candace suggested

"How, it's locked." Uncle Ferb said

"Well, the front door is. But Isabella's bedroom window isn't." Aunt Candace replied

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I woke up, wait, woke up? Have I been sleeping? I looked around then saw that it was a dark room. I tried moving, but I couldn't. I was tied up. I tried standing up and I was successful, but my balance wasn't stable so I kept falling down every fifteen seconds. When I heard a door creaking open. I laid down on the floor and pretended that I was still unconscious. After a few seconds, the door was closed quietly then someone ran to me and hurriedly untied me. I opened my eyes then saw Isabella.

"Isabella, where am I?" I asked

She shushed me then hurried untying me.

She finished untying me then said, "Antonio went out for a while. Let's go now."

We ran quietly but quickly towards the door. We were successful to run until twenty meters away from the house then we hid in one little corner.

"What happened?" I asked

"Antonio knocked you out unconscious and he was going to get the police and tell them that you're a thief." Isabella replied

I held her wrist gently then turned it around slightly and pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, revealing wounds. She quickly put the sleeve back then I looked at her.

"How long had he been doing that?" I asked

She didn't reply.

"Isabella answer me." I forced

"For a long time. I don't want to tell you since when." She replied

"You knew that he'll just hurt you, didn't you?" I asked

She nodded hesitantly. I hugged her tight but she pulled away.

"What else did he tell you?" I asked

"If I didn't marry him, he'll 'get rid' of both you and Anna so there was no one to interrupt him." she said

"Isabella you could've just said so." I said

"Why would I tell you? He'll hurt you and Anna, and that will be worse than hurting me." She replied then realized something, "Anna's still missing."

* * *

**Now what do you think? Does it need more action? And I have this story and I don't know what the title will be, so, please give me a suggestion, then if you did, pick a story from the list of future stories in my profile and I'll give you the prologue for the one you'll pick. Here's the summary of that story:**

**Our tribe was peaceful, so peaceful. That was until warriors came and conquered our tribe. And unfortunately, I was a war captive. I was brought to another tribe as a churl. Though, I fell in love with an earl... that was the best thing that happened since I became a slave. Everything turned out fine between us. Until his brother caught us. I was bringing his first child then. And I was forced to kill the baby, and I'll be killed. Well, that's the consequence when you get caught having a forbidden love.**

**Thar. Now for the reviews/comments.**

**TheNargana: Then another one is in trouble.  
**

**Emmi194: He did... but he wasn't as successful as everybody would like him to be.**

**NR-Mars: Searching for Anna. Too bad, he did.**

**14AmyChan: Yup!**

**Lieber Qual: XD That bad huh?  
**

**Ood: He will.**

**ProtoPhinbella: Thank you :)**

**WordNerb93: Well thank you. Yes, he so needs to.**

**rosebubbles1234: Yup, he did, and he's a sucker. He was going to buy a ticket to Japan XD**

**Brainless Genius: Some difference.**

**Jampang6: Too bad Isabella stopped him.**

**Please review and I'll try to update tomorrow :)**


	26. Their past

**Hiya! Finally updated! Here, the story of Phin and Isa's past, the REAL one. The whole story. Not just Isabella's summary.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, the story and plot. Yep, the disclaimer says it, there is no Antonio in this chapter.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

We walked across the street to the Mexican styled house. Uncle Ferb climbed to the window, entered and opened the front door.

"And you said you couldn't do it." Aunt Candace said

We all entered the abandoned house then saw that it was still nice to live in.

"So this is the place mom used to live?" I asked

"Yep. The place where your mom and dad first kissed was at the front door step, the first time they slept together was on the floor. The rain poured down heavily and they got stranded here and the second floor was already wet because of the roof holes. And a lot more firsts happened in this house." Aunt Candace said

"So that's why this house isn't renovated or destroyed." I said

"Yes, this house is a foundation of your parents' memories. And also, when Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro moved out and left Isabella, this was supposed to be the house they were going to live at. Unfortunately, their wild dreams put an end on that April." Uncle Ferb said

"Please tell me the whole story." I said

We all sat down on the couch then Uncle Ferb started telling me the whole story.

* * *

_No POV_

_"Hey Phinny, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked sweetly_

_He turned to her then said, "Hello Izzie. Today Ferb and I have agreed to create a carnival. A really big carnival."_

_"Wow, that sounds great!" Isabella said, "So, um, Phin, could we go on an afternoon stroll at the park after you finish building?"_

_"Sorry Izzie, but this one takes all of the afternoon to build and it'll open at night." Phineas said_

_She stomped her foot then crossed her arms, "Phineas every time I ask you to go out for something, you say no because of some contraption. Maybe it's better to go our own ways."_

_She walked out of the backyard, Phineas following._

_"Come on Isabella, we don't have to do this." he said_

_"Phineas I'm having a hard time with you. It's like you pick inventing over me." She said_

_Phineas kneeled down in front of her then begged, "Please Izzie don't go."_

_"I'm sorry, but remember that this is much more harder for me than you'll ever think."_

_She ran to her house and slammed the door shut._

_She rested her back on the door and cried._

* * *

"That's all?" I asked

"If the fight is the one you were referring to." Uncle Ferb answered

"If you want the part where she ran away then here it goes." Aunt Candace said then started narrating the rest of the story.

* * *

_The following day, Isabella went out of her house early, only to find the wet road._

_"Hmm, there must've been a strong rain last night." She said_

_She turned to look at the bushes then saw Phineas sleeping at the grass. She walked over to him and then shook him slightly. His eyes slowly opened._

_"Phineas what are you doing there?" She asked_

_"Isabella I came here to tell you that I'm really sorry." He replied_

_"I'm sorry too, but, I can't." She said, "I want to make sure you learn your lesson."_

_"I know that, and I've learned my lesson already." Phineas said_

_Isabella shook her head then stood up, "Goodbye."_

_A lone tear ran down her cheek then she rode a bus._

_Phineas slowly walked back to his house. He opened the door and went straight to the couch and his mom saw him._

_"Where did you sleep?" Linda asked_

_"I-Isabella. She, she left." He said_

_"Why would she?" Linda asked_

_"I spent more time inventing that I forgot to spend quality time with her." He answered_

_"Aww, don't worry sweetie, she'll come back."_

* * *

"Wow I think it's getting late." Uncle Ferb said

"Might as well put you to sleep." Aunt Candace said

"Okay, but could you tell me the rest tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure." They both answered

We went upstairs, to mom's old room, then they tucked me to bed.

"Good night Aunt Candace, good night Uncle Ferb." I said

"Good night Anna." Aunt Candace said

"Sleep tight." Uncle Ferb added

They left the room.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

We walked simply but we also looked around. It was quite peaceful though, but the police's car's siren destroyed it.

"Freeze!" One police yelled

We turned around then saw that he had a handcuff.

"Hands where I can see them!" He added

"Me?" Phineas asked

"Yes you." he replied

Phineas put his arms at the air then two other police officers walked to Phineas and handcuffed him

"Wait, there must be a mistake." I said

"There's no mistake mam, he attempted robbery at the Garcia-Shapiro's. It was a good thing Mr. Santiago was there but he escaped." One of the three answered

"Attempted robbery?" I asked

"Yes."

"But he didn't." I complained

"Well then, it's trespassing."

"trespassing? That's his daughter's house." I said

"Then he must've planned kidnapping."

"I have got to keep quiet."

They brought Phineas to the police car then drove off to the police station.

* * *

**There, I did this during English and Social studies. Though we didn't have a teacher in Social Studies...**

**ProtoPhinbella: Thanks**

**TheNargana: Well, here's hoping that too.**

**Emmi194: Thanks for the suggestion, now you could pick one story in the list in my profile and I'll give you the prologue.**

**Ood: Thanks. And Antonio was buying a plane ticket. And I don't know the whole length yet.**

**Lichylichy: Thank you for the reviews :)**

**WordNerb93: Well, we'll see. And thanks for the suggestion, I'm gonna PM the prologue for Under the Mistletoe after finishing this chapter.**

**14AmyChan: XD**

**Brainless Genius: Yup and thanks.**

**NR-Mars: I love that name. "Mr. Whips-people-for-nothing"**

**FanFreak01: Thanks and go on, pick a story from the list in my profile then I'll PM you the prologue for that one.**

**So, yeah, bye for now and don't forget to review/comment.**


	27. Phin is in jail

**Success! I updated. This is also my first update in two weeks and two days if you haven't noticed. And thank you for waiting. :)**

**I don't own anything except for Anna... and the people that I own. Also the story and plot.**

* * *

"I'm innocent I tell you." Phineas said as he got pushed by the officer

"Keep quiet." The police officer said

Phineas was forced to sit down on a chair next to the head's table.

"Okay what happened this time?" The head asked

"Attempted robbery,"

"But, but I didn't." Phineas said

"Shush."

_"How will I get out now?"_

* * *

Isabella reached the jail and saw that Phineas was behind the bars.

"Isabella what am I going to do now?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, I'll help you. I promise." She said as she held the metal bars, "Just stay put, and I'll look for a way to get you out of here."

"O-okay."

* * *

**No POV**

Ferb sat on the couch and flipped the TV open. He changed from one channel to another.

Ferb said, "Nothing's good on TV nowadays."

He was about to close the TV when he accidentally hit the channel up button instead of the off button, then the channel showed Phineas in jail.

"What made you do something like that?" One reporter asked

"I didn't-."

"Stop! Go away." Isabella said

Ferb watched in full confusion.

"Why would he do anything like that?" Ferb himself

"Who would Ferb?" Candace, who apparently didn't know anything about Phineas in jail, asked

"Phineas, he's in jail." Ferb replied

"Phineas is in jail!" Candace yelled catching the attention of the whole family who were in the dining room

"What did you say

Candace?" Lawrence asked

"Um, mom, dad, Phineas is in jail, in Mexico, as in right now." Candace said in a concerned tone, "So now could you bust him?"

Linda groaned then said, "Candace, you already busted Phineas and Ferb four years ago."

"Anyway, why is he in jail?" Lawrence asked

Ferb read the words typed down on the lower portion of the screen.

"It says here that Phineas attempted robbery at the Garcia-Shapiro's, trespassed, and he was said to, somehow, kidnap his daughter." Ferb paused, "I'm surprised he wasn't arrested for stealing."

"What did he steal?" Linda asked

"Isabella's heart." Ferb replied

Candace put an annoyed frown then said, "Not the right time to say cheesy pick-up lines Ferb."

Anna's POV

I woke up from the bad dream I had, though it seemed too real for a dream. I pushed the memory out of my thoughts and decided to go to Grandma for a talk.

I crossed the street then saw that the lights were still open. They must still be up. I knocked on the door twice then grandma opened it.

"Oh my,"

Her expression was as if they were hiding something from me. I entered then all of them looked at me.

"Um Ferb, you take this one." Aunt Candace said

"Why me? I climbed the house." Uncle Ferb complained

Grandma brought me to the kitchen then spoke.

"What's going on grandma?" I asked

"Well your father, he's in..." she paused, "jail."

"What's he doing there?" I asked

"The reporters said that daddy attempted robbery, trespassed, and he could've kidnapped his daughter." She replied

"But I'm his only daughter... am I?" I asked

"Yes, yes you are. And you were the one they were talking about, the trespassed house was yours too." She added

"I don't believe the media, they always lie to people to make someone look bad." I said with my arms crossed

"Yes, that's true. Now what are we going to do about it?" Grandma asked

"Why me?" I asked back

She put a hand on my shoulder then said, "Because you're a Flynn. Let's see what you can do. And maybe you could win a Nobel Peace prize like your father."

We went back to the living room only to find Aunt Candace and Uncle Ferb still bickering.

"Ferb, Candace, stop now." Grandma groaned though nobody listened.

She walked over to them and put one hand on their mouths.

"Listen."

I turned the TV's volume up and listened at the current news report.

"Look, Phineas didn't do any of that. I swear. And how will he kidnap his daughter if we don't even know where she is? Here's the proof for that." Mom showed the note that I left in my bedroom, then after being read by the reporter, she seemed to believe a bit

"Hm, and you know that because?" The reporter asked, "And why were you with him in the first place?"

"Well I was looking for my daughter. She, uh, ran away." Mom replied

"But I didn't, I went here to get help." I said

"Get help about what?" Uncle Ferb asked

"Well first of all, I need to get dad out of jail." I paused, looked at the TV then sighed, "second, mom's a battered wife."

* * *

**There, was it enough? If not, then I'll try to update as soon as possible. Though this might be the last update for this week because it's our monthly exam this coming Friday and Saturday, and if that's not the reason, it probably is just writer's block...**

**ProtoPhinbella: XD Yeah, about that... my teacher didn't go to our section... so, yeah.  
**

**Emmi194: I know right.**

**TheNargana: Maybe on the next chapter.**

**Rosebubbles1234: Thank you :3**

**FanFreak01: The better one would be the untitled because if I give you the other one, this story would be ruined. (It's its sequel)**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes she is. Though you're going to be able to see why things get worse... or better.**

**Jampang6: Yes they are XD. Me too.**

**14AmyChan: XD**

**Brainless Genius: Yes it does.**

**Guest: Yep, he is sneaky.**

**NR-Mars: Hmm, maybe that name would be used in this story...**

**DarkZooith: I don't know *shrug***

**So please review. :)**


	28. Anna's plan

**Yay I updated! It's been like, what? twelve days? And it's still boring. But I hope this could make this chapter better.**

**I don't own anything except for Anna, Antonio (he's just mentioned) and the story and plot.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Wait, Isabella's a battered wife?" Uncle Ferb asked, completely confused

"But, why didn't she stand up on him like she usually does?" Aunt Candace asked

"Well, he's not the kind of guy like we all see him, he's much more scarier." I replied

"How scary?" Grandma asked

"Too scary to describe." I replied

"So what are we going to do now?" Uncle Ferb asked

I stared at the TV for a while.

"Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

* * *

**No POV**

Isabella stayed at the jail even though she wasn't allowed. She sat by the cell Phineas was in. Phineas sighed then reached out to hold her hand. He held it tightly.

"Oh Isabella, where could our daughter be?" He asked

He breathed heavily then let go of her hand and stuck his hand inside the cell. Luckily, the two other guys with him inside the cell were kind enough. He sat on the cold floor then looked at Isabella who was sleeping.

"I should've proposed to you after graduation." He said, "Now I don't stand a chance."

"Maybe you do." Isabella mumbled

Phineas looked at her, shock reflecting through his eyes. A blush found its way to his face.

"Oh, uh, I-Isabella, I-I thought you were... asleep." He stuttered

"I was," she said, "but you were too sweet to be ignored."

"Uh, thanks." He said in quite a confused tone, "What did you mean by 'Maybe you do'?"

"That, well," she hesitated for a minute or two then spoke, "I don't really like Antonio."

"Why did you marry him then?" He asked

"Can't tell." She mumbled

"Why not?" He asked

"Because,"

"What?"

"Just because."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I, uh, saw Antonio hitting you before." Phineas stuttered out

"You what? When?" She asked worriedly

"A few days ago." He replied

"Oh."

He kneeled down and pulled up the sleeve of her sweater.

"He did this, didn't he?" Phineas asked as he grabbed her arm

She turned her head away.

"Why are you letting him do this?" Phineas asked

She turned away as tears trailed down her face.

"I guess you're not telling me, huh?" Phineas asked quietly, "What happened to 'no secrets'?"

Isabella looked at him, curious about what he was talking about.

"Don't you remember? It was one summer, a two year old boy met a girl his age. A year passed they became bestfriends and promised," Phineas said

"No secrets." They both said

"See you remember. Now what is it about that guy that I should know?" Phineas asked

"He is, um, a threat." She whispered

"So why are you whispering that?" Phineas asked

"Because, he said if I turned him in, he'll get rid of you and Anna." She answered

"Oh," Phineas said, absolutely terrified, "so what did you do about it?"

"Nothing." She shrugged

"So why did Anna ran away if she didn't know? If it's all nothing?" He asked

"Fine. I sort if told her then I think she saw or heard Antonio whipping me and she, well you know, didn't control her temper." Isabella paused, "She ran away, probably to get help from you."

"And I came here to get the two of you." Phineas added, "Well, that completes the puzzle."

"So what are we going to do about this?" He asked

"You're asking me?" Isabella asked

"Yeah,"

"Okay." Isabella said, "Maybe we should get you out first."

"How is that then?" Phineas asked

Isabella just shrugged.

"Hmm, we might as well take a rest." Phineas said

"Okay."

"Goodnight Isabella." Phineas said as he tried to get comfortable on the cold gray floor after letting go of Isabella's arm

"Goodnight Phineas." Isabella replied then held Phineas hand tightly and close her eyes

He looked at her then smiled and held on to her grasp tighter.

* * *

**No POV**

The sun rose early but the Flynn-Fletchers were up earlier. They had packed their bags, came up with a plan, and got everything settled except for one thing.

"Uncle Ferb how are we going to travel if there's a storm rolling by?" Anna asked

"Well, it's not going to rain till sun down." Ferb replied

"They cancelled all the trips, whether it be boat nor plane." Candace said

"What now?" Anna asked

"Well we could use phone transporter app-. Oh wait, Candace doesn't have it anymore." Ferb said, "But we could always recreate the sun-beater 3000."

"Great! Let's go do it." Candace said enthusiastically

"Only one problem. Phineas didn't tell me where the blueprint is." Ferb uttered

"So what are we really going to do now?" Anna asked as she doodled on a piece of paper with her left hand

"I don't know, maybe we could-." Ferb walked over to her and looked at what she was doodling.

He grabbed it then held it up.

"Hello sun-beater 5000." Ferb said with a goofy grin on his face

Candace peered over and took a look at the paper.

"Wow, she completed it." Candace said in amazement

"What did I complete?" Anna asked

"The sun-beater 5000. Your father had been working on it for years and yet he couldn't finish it." Ferb replied

"I've done what?" Anna asked

Candace walked to her and ruffled her hair then said, "You're so smart yet oblivious to it at the same time, that's why you're my favorite niece."

"I am your only niece." Anna giggled

"I know." Candace cooed

"So are we going to build it or not?" Ferb asked

"Let's do it!" Anna replied

* * *

**There, it's done. I hope this is fine.**

**P.S. the prologues are coming soon. I just need more time.**

**FanFreak01: Okay.**

**Whythis: XD Glad you liked it.**

**Rosebubbles1234: Lol.**

**ProtoPhinbella: Thanks.**

**14AmyChan: Now we'll know what's going to happen on that plan.**

**TheNargana: Yup, and I'm lovin' it!**

**Brainless Genius: True.**

**WordNerb93: We do not know about that yet.**

**Guest: Okay.**

**DarkZooith: I don't know. *shrug***

**Please review.**


	29. We're back!

**Well finally, I have written a chapter. Now I know how to write chapters faster, because I actually wrote this for about forty five minutes or so. Anyway, I have been too busy with school, and I'm also making myself busier. Start off with some volunteer report on 'The pardoner's tale' next is the audition on Monday and quizzes. I'm tired. So tired. BUT I really need to write.**

**I don't own anything. (Too bad, if I did, Phinbella, Fernessa [Yeah I'm not a Montessa fan, sorry], and all other pairings would come true.)**

* * *

**No POV**

"A few more rewirings and we're set to go to Mexico." Ferb said as he wiped his sweaty forehead

"Okay, you two have worked for about three hours, but I still don't get one thing," Candace stated

"And what is that?" Ferb asked

"The fact that you need a lunch lady," Candace replied, "I agree with that, but why do I have to wear a maid's uniform?"

Ferb chuckled a bit then shrugged. Candace groaned then gave Anna and Ferb their lunches.

* * *

Phineas woke up after Isabella who was curling her hair with her finger. He looked at her from the back, but even then, the sadness and pain that traced on her face was seen. She wiped a tear or two then sniffed which mostly got Phineas' attention.

"Why are you crying?" He asked calmly

"Crying? I'm, I'm not crying." She lied

"I'm not blind or deaf, now why are you crying?" he repeated

"It's just that, Anna's never been far from me for a very long time without someone who would take care of her. Who knows where my baby is?" She cried

"Don't worry Isabella, I'm sure Anna's well wherever she is now. And I'm sure that she's happy and looking for a way to get back to you." He assured

"But what if she's in danger? Or kidnapped? Or, or-."

"Isabella, please stop this. You're just freaking yourself out. We still don't know where she is, yeah, I know, it hurts me too. But am I torturing myself of thinking bad stuff happening to our daughter?" He asked after holding Isabella's hands and coming face to face with her, "I know that it hurts you, and it does hurt me too. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happens to her. But you need to look at the positives now. Just think of it, would Anna be happy if she knows that her mother is worrying too much about her?"

She silently cried and didn't attempt to make a word. He was right. She was just… overreacting, maybe? Her lower lip trembled then she hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder.

"Don't cry now Isabella." He said in a comforting tone as he tapped Isabella's back

"You're right," she whispered, "I shouldn't be thinking of anything bad. I should be thinking of positives! Like, like-."

"Like stop thinking about it." She was interrupted by a girl's high-pitched voice

Isabella broke their hug and turned around only to see her ten-year old daughter there, safe and sound.

"Anna!" she exclaimed then smiled wide and hugged her daughter tight

"Whoa, I've just been gone for less than twenty-four hours mom." Anna giggled

Isabella broke the hug from her daughter but still held her arm, "Annabella Flynn, you never do that again."

"Never again." Anna said, "If,"

"Oh no, not the 'ifs'." Isabella said

"If my dad will permanently be him." Anna said as she pointed at Phineas

"Deal! You made your promise Anna, never forget." Isabella replied

Phineas smiled wide at what he just heard. His daughter who he hadn't even known existed for ten years wanted to be a real family with his one and only love.

"So, she can stay with me on weekends and during summer vacations?" Phineas asked excitedly

"Yeah like that's gonna happen. I'm still tied in a marriage." Isabella groaned

"Oh and by the way, where is that snake?" Anna asked

"Anna, for the last time, do not call him names, even if you hate him. It's still rude." Isabella said

"Fine, so where is he?" She repeated

"Flynn, you have a visitor." A police called

Phineas was let out of the cell then they went to the visiting room. Phineas was taken aback when he saw who his visitor was.

"Antonio, what are you doing here?" Phineas asked, his voice full of rage

"Nothing, I just came here to pick up my daughter and wife." Antonio said in a teasing yet annoying tone

Phineas grumbled then hugged Anna and kissed the top of her head.

"Take care baby girl." He whispered then ruffled her hair

"You too, dad. I missed you so much when I went to Danville, but Aunt Candace, Uncle Ferb and the rest of the family were nice to me." She whispered back, "And the sun-beater 5000 needs an oil change, vegetable oil wasn't enough."

"You finished it?" Phineas asked curiously

"Yep!" Anna said then grinned wide but it was suddenly replaced by a frown, "Bye dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied

Isabella held Anna's hand tightly while they started walking, Antonio leading. When they were halfway to the door, Anna looked back sadly at her dad and waved goodbye. Phineas still kept a weak smile on his face.

_"Don't worry dad, you'll be out." _Anna thought

* * *

**There, even though I find myself repeating this, was it good enough? Tell me what you think, but, no pressure, I don't bite.**

**WordNerb93: Yup, and there always was.**

**Whythis: Thanks.**

**14AmyChan: Oh we'll see alright.**

**TheNargana: Thank you.**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes he is.**

**Emmi194: Here, he was here. Destroying a good father-daughter moment.**

**Rosebubbles1234: He he.**

**Brainless Genius: It's no problem.**

**Please review.**


	30. The plan at work part 1

**I just noticed something... I updated for two days in a row! One of the very rare events that's ever happened. Wait, before we go to the real story, does any one here know who the author of the story 'Maybe it was meant to be?' is? Please tell, I really want to know SO badly, also it's in the PnF fandom. Anyway, let's go to the story shall we?**

**I still don't own anything. **

* * *

**No POV**

Anna, Isabella and Antonio arrived t their home after spending thirty minutes in the car. None spoke a word but Isabella and Anna had a few eye contacts. While on the car, Anna had a wide grin on her face that made Isabella curious. When they got to the house, Anna went straight up to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and anticipated the things that were going to happen which would make her plan successful. It wasn't long till it started. Anna heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

She pretended to be doing something and minding her own business. Antonio walked in.

"What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone as she turned the page of the book she was 'reading'.

"Where did you go?" Antonio asked harshly

"To a place." She replied

"Tell me where you went or your mother gets it!" He said in a sort of threat tone

Anna nervously turned the page of the book again. Whatever her plan was, it sure isn't going according to it.

"I went to, uh," she bit her lip, "Africa."

"Africa? How did you get there?" Antonio asked

"By plane, duh!" Anna replied

Antonio glared at her.

"Fine, I met an African, then he said that I could go with him." She replied, "Then she nurtured me at her place and then I came back here! The end!"

"Do you really think those lies would make me believe?" Antonio asked as he crossed his arms

"Nope." Anna replied

She then started walking out of the room and entered her mother's room. She found Isabella there, just sitting on the bed and shifting uncomfortably. Anna grinned which kind of meant 'I'm up to no good'.

"Are you going to tell the truth or not?" Antonio asked

"No! Bring it on Mr. Whips-people-for-nothing!" Anna yelled

* * *

"Did she say it yet?" Candace asked

"Yes, now let's go." Ferb said then they entered the police station

"Who are you visiting?" A police asked

"Phineas Flynn." Candace replied

"Flynn you have a visitor!" She yelled then Phineas was let out of the cell and was once more in the visiting room

He smiled wide when he saw his brother and sister.

"Candace, Ferb what are you two doing here?" He asked

"Rescuing our baby brother. You know that we can't live without you." Candace replied

Phineas smiled at his siblings' kindness. He never thought that they would help him go through this problem. He just thought that they would get very angry and shun him for life. But no, they were here and helping him.

"So how do you plan to do it?" Phineas asked

"Simple, we'll bail you out." Ferb replied as he put his hands on his waist

"But, it'll cost you thousands of dollars." Phineas said

"We know that," Candace replied

"You combined your money to bail me out?" Phineas asked

"Who said we did?" Ferb asked

"So," Phineas started, "how did you open my account?"

"We do not know, but what we do know, is that you already transferred money to Anna's account. What a great father." Candace stated

"Thank you. So are you going to pay or what?" Phineas asked

"Not yet, you have to hear the plan first." Ferb said then started telling Phineas the plan

* * *

"You're really good at this aren't you? Well, once we're done playing hide and seek, we're going to move to a deserted island where nobody knows." Antonio said

Anna was hiding under the couch as she looked at her watch.

_"One more minute." _She said to herself

Antonio looked under the couch and found her. Again, she tried to make a run for it and hid behind the refrigerator.

"Come on!" She muttered as her watch ticked down

* * *

"Wow, that's the most death defying, complicated, and ingenious plan I've ever heard!" Phineas exclaimed, "I never knew you could plan like that!"

"And you still don't, I didn't plan that." Ferb replied

"So was it you Candace?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, since when did I ever show interest in those stuff?" Candace asked

"So who did plan it?" Phineas asked curiously

"A very intelligent and clever ten-year old red head girl. And she got that, from her father." Candace replied softly

"You mean, Anna did it?" He asked

"Yeah, she's so smart, you should really keep her." Candace replied

"But wait, if she planned that then, she's the one risking her life inside the house?" Phineas asked

"We tried to stop her Phineas, but she loves you and Isabella so much that she would sacrifice her life just for you two to be together." Ferb replied

"Phineas, I know that this will be hard for you to take, but, don't worry, she has a plan. And she will not fail anyone." Candace added

"But, what if, she got caught?" Phineas asked

Candace walked to her brother and hugged him, "You just trust her okay?"

Phineas looked down sadly then closed his terror filled eyes. Any minute now, he could be preparing himself for the worst.

* * *

Anna was starting to get tired of hiding then being found then hiding again and repeating the whole thing up. She looked at the clock and it was starting to count down from five. She was again found and as she ran, she started counting down.

"Five, four, three, two, one." She counted

"Timer's over, close all exits!" She yelled through her ear piece

* * *

Ferb's ear piece started to make sounds then he hushed his siblings down and listened carefully to the little girl.

_"Timer's over Uncle Ferb! Quick!" _The girl repeated

Ferb pulled out his phone and started typing rapidly. He pressed enter and the screen projected what was happening all over the house.

* * *

**So, what IS happening in the house? Let's see that on the next chapter. If I'm lucky enough to update tomorrow, then we'll know in just a couple more hours, and some are lucky, tomorrow for me is like 10 hours away!  
**

**Emmi194: I sure do wish he won't.**

**Whythis: Not yet.**

**NR-Mars: xD Thanks. And did you see a little somethin' somethin' in the story?**

**14AmyChan: That won't be long enough.**

**TheNargana: Yup.**

**WordNerb93: Yes, he still is. And they're here. Yes, he NEEDS to be ****'taken care of'.  
**

**Brainless Genius: Me too.**

**Please review :3  
**


	31. The plan at work Well it did

**Hiya! I updated! Yay! Anyway, after this story, since it's almost at its end, I decided that I should post Fixing a broken heart, though that one is longer compared to Consequences of love. Eh I prefer Fixing a broken heart first.**

**I don't own the characters except for the OCs.**

* * *

Phineas' eyes went wide at the scene he was seeing. His one and only daughter, hiding and running for her dear life.

_"Uncle Ferb, are the doors closed?" _The ten year old asked through her earpiece

"Yes Anna, now go hide at the basement. I'll give you a passageway for that, but remember, you have to be careful and quiet, the passage is still unstable and who knows what mysterious things lurks around there." Ferb replied

"Phineas, this may seem to shock you and frighten you, but you have to trust Anna, it's your only choice." Candace said

"But, she's, she's going to be trapped in there forever if she doesn't find the passage." Phineas muttered

"If she doesn't find that, she'll be trapped, yes, but not forever, we have a tracker." Ferb assured

"So her safety is one hundred percent assured?" Phineas asked

"Only time can tell Phin." Candace frowned

* * *

By the time the doors closed shut, light became very scarce. The whole house's light was darker then night, and the people inside were almost blind. Anna tiptoed to her mother's room where she found Isabella lighting a candle. She quickly ran to her mother then blew the fire out.

"What did you do Anna?" Isabella asked

"No time to explain, right now we have to go." Anna whispered then pulled her mother down to where she assumed the passage was

* * *

Phineas was bailed out of jail after their little conversation. Now that Antonio was stuck inside the house, there are no more people to bring Phineas back to jail. As soon as he got out of the building, he ran to the Garcia-Shapiro residence only to be stopped by Ferb.

"Phineas, what do you think you're doing?" Candace asked sternly

"I have to go help Anna and Isabella get out." Phineas replied

"But Phineas, you can't do anything. The doors are locked and the windows are covered with metal. The only people who could open the house is Anna, me, and Candace." Ferb stated

Ferb's phone blinked and beeped.

"Hello?" Ferb asked

"Uncle Ferb, we found the exit!" Anna whispered

"Great, we're going there now, just hang on." Ferb said then ended the call

The three ran to the house to rescue Isabella and Anna.

* * *

Anna hang up from the call and continued her way to the exit.

"Anna!" She heard Antonio call, "Don't hide now!"

Anna quickened her pace through the dark way. She safely and quickly walked through the dark halls.

"Anna are you sure that this is the right way?" Isabella asked quietly

"Yes mom." She replied quietly

A few more moments of walking in silence had passed and they had seen the exit. Anna smiled wide but it soon turned into a frown.

_"Why do I feel like somebody's... following me?" _She thought to herself

* * *

Antonio quickly knew the girl's plan and just went along with it. He pulled out his gun and filled it with bullets. He quietly followed the two until he saw them getting out. He grinned evilly and waited a few seconds.

* * *

Phineas, Candace, and Ferb arrived at the house just in time. Anna and Isabella just finished exiting the little hole. Phineas raised his finger and prepared to scold his daughter when she ran to them nervously.

"No time for talking, we need to move, now!" Anna said then they all started running for reasons unknown

* * *

Antonio quietly went out of the hole and saw that his targets were running away from the house. He grinned once more, showed himself, and shot his gun at the skies above. The Flynn-Fletchers looked at him.

"Run! Don't stop!" Anna ordered

Antonio held up the gun and targeted it on a certain person, put is hand on the trigger and pulled it. Causing a loud bang and earning three high pitched screams from the girls.

Phineas started to feel dizzy and his sight started to get all mixed up and blurry. He put his hand on his chest and was surprised to see blood.

Anna looked at her father and saw the blood dripping out and stained on his shirt.

She ran to him then asked nervously, "Dad are you okay?"

Phineas slowed down his pace then fell down on the ground, and blacked out.

* * *

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Phineas? Is he going to live or die? Well, we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**NR-Mars: And I still love that name XD.**

**TheNargana: XD Yeah, I love her so much too.**

**Emmi194: Here it is.**

**Whythis: Don't worry, it'll come.  
**

**WordNerb93: Yes, yes he will.**

**PhinbellaFan77: It did, but...**

**14AmyChan: He really will now.**

**georgia . atherton . 33: Thanks.**

**Jampang6: Yup.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Urhairsmellsnice: Really? Aww, thanks.**


	32. A short update

**I shouldn't really be using the computer right now because I have exams going on, but, I have a question to ask you.**

**Which would be a better best friend? A girl you're really close with since first year high school who changed, or a guy who just became close to you when you were in second year, but you can tell some secrets to him and share the same likes?**

**I don't own anything except for the OCs.**

* * *

The little girl tried to stay strong for her dad. She wiped every tear even before they reached her cheeks.

"Don't worry dad, everything will be fine. You'll make it." She whispered

Ferb drove quicker when he heard Anna say that. Candace and Ferb looked at each other with a concerned yet frightened look. Anna did something no other ten year old would do and that didn't include her father getting hurt, what more if he died. Candace pushed out those thoughts out and shook her head.

"Anna, what would we do to Antonio now?" Candace asked

The red head kept quiet and stared at the window as if she was thinking of something. Candace didn't mind the lack of response from the girl, she insted turned her attention to her pale brother.

* * *

In mere minutes, Ferb pulled over a clear space and landed the vehicle. He carried Phineas on his back again and they went off the Sun Beater.

"Uncle Ferb, please do everything to make dad live." Anna pleaded

"Sure Anna, but, why don't you get off now so we can bring your dad to the hospital." Ferb responded

Anna closed the Sun Beater's door and started the engine.

"If you don't receive a call in about an hour, find a way to go to Mexico." Anna said then drove off

"How does she even know how to operate that thing?" Candace asked in bewilderment

"Well she is Phineas' daughter." Ferb stated

"No time for that now, we have to go." Isabella said then the three adults ran to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Anna landed the Sun Beater then got off it. She ran back to her old house and unlocked it. She entered quietly and saw a dark shadow run past her. She turned around then gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**Yeah, nothing much to say. Except for, I have some friendship problems going on, and I want to resolve that. But unless I don't resolve that. No happy chapters will be posted. (And if you haven't noticed, I'm sad and I haven't even used a smiling face on this chapter)**

**TheNargana: He will soon enough.**

**WordNerb93: I do not know.**

**Whythis: Yup, it did.**

**14AmyChan: He will really be soon.**

**Rosebubbles1234: He should be...**

**Brainless Genius: It's fine. And well, we'll see if he will be.**

**MeWantACookie: Okay then, go ahead.**

**NR-Mars: You changed his name and he's much more evil this time. Now I get freaked out about Antonio.**

**Phinbella Fanatic: Thank you.**

**pjato-lover: Thanks and you too.**

**FanFreak01: He must, well, we'll see.**

**Please review**


	33. Live or die?

**Hey, I'm back! And I'm REALLY back in my happy mood :D Anyway, I think one of the most anticipated answers to questions are in here. One being, "who the person who passed Anna" and the other is "Will Phineas live?" I think he won't. Well, that's going to be answered in the chapter, read on :)**

**I don't own anything except for the OCs.**

* * *

Isabella, Ferb and Candace arrived at the hospital in just fifteen minutes. Isabella and Candace told the nurses to go bring Phineas to the emergency room which they quickly did. Ferb, who was panting and sweating, quickly put Phineas on the moving bed and they all waited outside the emergency room. As they waited, Candace and Ferb got worried to their brother while Isabella's eyes went wide as a thought came to her mind.

"Oh, no." She stated, "Where's Anna!?"

"Calm down Isabella, calm down. She said she'll be fine. And don't you trust your daughter?" Candace asked

"Yeah, and Anna could take care of herself." Ferb added

"I know," Isabella said then tears started flowing down her face, "but Antonio almost killed Phineas," she paused then hugged herself, "Anna loves Phineas too much, that she can do anything."

Ferb was shocked for a moment as he soon realized what Isabella was meaning to say.

"If Phineas doesn't make it, Anna will be under the government." Isabella finished

"Don't worry Isabella." Ferb said, "I'm going."

* * *

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Anna whispered

"I heard a gun being shot. Was someone hurt?" Vivian asked

"Yeah, dad." Anna replied softly

"Oh my, Antonio was shot?" Vivian asked with fear in her voice

"No, Antonio was the one who shot dad." Anna replied sadly, "Now he's going to pay."

Anna clenched her fists then marched around the house in search for Antonio.

* * *

Phineas walked around. He observed the surroundings. The white clouds he was stepping on, the fog, some light, and nothing else. He walked some more then spotted a woman. The woman's back was facing him so he didn't see who it was. He ran to her and tapped her shoulder. The woman looked old. Her hair was red and she had glasses on. She wore nothing but a white dress and a confused frown on her face.

"Dear, what are you doing here? It's not yet time." The old woman said

"Grandma? Where am I?" Phineas stuttered

"Well, this is Heaven." His grandmother replied

"Heaven? That means I'm," he gulped, "dead?"

"No, not yet. You just happen to visit. I'm not sure if that's allowed." She replied

"So what am I doing here?" Phineas asked as he pointed at himself

"Well the better question is, what are YOU doing here?" She asked then Phineas kept quiet and thought

What was he doing here? He searched his mind for an explanation and finally found one.

"Ah I think I know! Antonio shot me!" Phineas announced proudly

"There, the answer." She replied

"So that means I'm dead?" He asked sadly

His grandmother frowned.

"Then I won't get to see Ferb anymore, and Candace, and Isabella, and mom, dad, Buford, Baljeet, Anna." He gasped, "Anna!"

His eyes opened then he saw the white ceiling above. He blinked slowly then looked at the right where the door was. He saw Isabella there crying while someone, probably the doctor, was talking to her. Candace put a hand on her back and rubbed it. At first he was curious as to where he was and what he was doing there. Then he got worried when he saw the people he love crying. He tried moving but found out that he was unable to do so. His chest ached then he looked at it and saw a big wound there and it seemed to have been sewed. He tried to touch it but winced in pain when he did. The doctor opened the door and let them enter. They all looked down at the ground sadly. Isabella was the first one to arrive at the bed. She turned her head to him and gasped and she put a hand on her mouth. He smiled at her weakly. She cried again.

"Stop crying Isabella." Phineas whispered

"Phineas I thought you were going to leave me." She cried

"Yeah Phineas, don't you ever scare us like that." Candace added with a faint grin

"Scare you like what?" Phineas asked curiously

"He doesn't remember?" Isabella asked

"I remember but, really, scare you like what?" Phineas repeated

"Nothing." Isabella mumbled

He smiled then it soon turned to a frown, "By the way, where's Anna?"

* * *

Ferb quickly built a teleporting device. He did it as soon as he went home. When he was finished, he teleported himself to Mexico and he made his way to where Anna was. Well, that is if he knows where Anna is.

* * *

**So did Phineas live? Well, I think it was one happy moment. And who the person was, it was Vivian, so nobody knows where Antonio is, well, nobody except me :D**

**Whythis: Thanks for the advice. :)**

**NR-Mars: Lol, you really are XD**

**Rosebubbles1234: Thanks.**

**TheNargana: Well one smiled in this one.**

**14AmyChan: I know right? And thanks for the advice.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks for the advice :D And well, it wasn't.**

**Emmi194: Hmm, why does it seem like boys are the better in movies?**

**FanFreak01: Yes, yes I am.**

**Brainless Genius: Thanks.**

**IzzyBells: Didn't, it would make the story too sad.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for all the advice you've given me and please review :D (I have no classes on Monday and Tuesday! 3 day week-end [writing week-end])**


	34. The end?

**Update! Also, the next chapter's the last one, I think. And thanks for the reviews on In any dimension. Anyway, if it's possible, I'd update again, tomorrow (I already wrote it down)**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

The two ran to the airport.

"Where did he say he was going?" Ferb asked

"He didn't tell." Anna replied

They looked for him or for any clue but found nothing.

"Anna, I don't think you won't be followed by Antonio anymore." Ferb said

"How do you know?" Anna asked curiously

"Look." Ferb showed Anna his phone

She saw that Antonio was being handcuffed and dragged away from the plane.

"Seems like his call to you wasn't right. And, well, that's true." Ferb stated

"So he won't be bothering us? Awesome!" Anna cheered, "Should we go now? I want to know what happened to dad."

"Well, okay."

* * *

The two went back to Danville ahead of time and they rushed to the hospital. Anna and Ferb braced themselves. Phineas might be dead.

Anna closed her eyes as she entered Phineas' room. She was the only one in the room with a sleeping Phineas on the bed. She walked next to the bed and rested her chin on the bed.

"Daddy wake up." She begged as her tears fell down, "I still need you."

Just then, Phineas shifted a little then slowly opened his eyes. Anna smiled wide at what she just saw then quickly hugged her father.

"Dad you're alive!" She said as more tears escaped from her eyes

"Since thirty-four years ago." He smiled, "What happened to Antonio?"

"I think he got imprisoned." Anna replied, "But don't think of that now. What we have to think about is mom having a divorce with him and you being my one and only daddy."

Phineas smiled at his daughter's statement. Anna let go of her father and smiled back.

"That is great to hear!" Phineas said, "But Annabella, you do not risk your life again young lady. Do you know how hard it is to lose a child? You could've died in that house."

"I know that dad; mom will be giving me that same speech too." Anna replied, "And besides, I'll do anything to protect the ones I love."

"You just never do that again, okay?" Phineas asked

Anna nodded enthusiastically, "So now, you have to hurry getting better. Mom wouldn't like to see you hurt, and neither do I."

"Yes sweetheart." He replied then kissed Anna's forehead

* * *

The following day, Isabella and Anna visited Phineas at the hospital. Anna gave him a cheery smile the whole time, which made Phineas' heart perky.

"So Isabella, are you, um, planning to get divorce?" Phineas asked

Isabella looked at him sweetly, "Of course I do, but, I don't know, it would take time."

"Well we could fasten it up." Anna said

Both her parents looked at her curiously.

"Have you noticed that the time is so slow?" Anna asked with a faint giggle

"Sweetheart, are you slowing the time up?" Phineas asked

"Maybe." She said then held up her little device, "But if you don't want to speed the divorce up, it's okay."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other. Were they really going to let their daughter fasten things up just to get them together at last?

"Well, it could rip the very fabric of the space-time continuum, but, okay, I agree." Phineas said

"I'll go whatever plan daddy's got." Isabella replied

"Let's get this thing on the road shall we?" Anna smiled

In just a few minutes, Phineas was all better, they were all outside of the court and Antonio was mumbling stuff under his breath while being taken away by police officers. Isabella looked at her hand and saw a paper. She carefully read it and smiled.

"Well, it worked sweetie, I'm officially a single mom." Isabella said

Anna and Phineas looked at each other and shared a wide grin.

"So, since you're a single mom," Phineas started

"We would love to give you a little agreement," Anna continued

"As you can see, raising a child isn't easy," Phineas added

Isabella grinned amusingly at the two.

"Especially if that child is a ten-year old inventor who'd do anything to complete her family," Anna interrupted

"So, here's the agreement," Phineas said

"You go look for the child's biological dad and turn down other guys!" Anna finished

"I'll think of it." Isabella replied to Anna

"Aww come on! It's hard to play complete the sentence." Phineas said in a childish manner

Isabella giggled.

"If you're gonna be a daddy, you need to be less childish." She said to Phineas

"That would remove the fun of having a dad then." Anna interrupted

"Would you two really save the other from my statements?" Isabella asked to the both of them

"Yes, yes we will." The two replied

"You know sweetie, even if you fully look like me, you'd know who the father is." Isabella stated

"So, who would be my next daddy?" Anna asked as she titled her head and gave a toothy grin while pointing innocently at Phineas

"If he doesn't like it, I'm fine with that." Isabella said

"That's IF." Phineas defended cheerfully

"Well, uh," Isabella paused, "I'm running out of thoughts to drive you two crazy."

Phineas rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, if this stuff keeps happening, I'm going to fast forward time again." Anna stated

Obviously, her and her dad still doesn't get the hint.

* * *

**I feel like the beginning's all rushed. But the ending was fun to write xD**

**REMINDERS: Since Antonio's gonna be behind bars, you go do what you wanna do to him... It'll be like 'My Nerdy Boyfriend' again. That was a fun time.**

**TheNargana: Well, I didn't think of that until now XD**

**Rosebubbles1234: Yes, yes she will be.**

**Emmi194: Here it is.**

**NR-Mars: No it's fine. It's kinda fun :D**

**Guest: Course I would, the sequel would be ruined then.**

**Whythis: Yes, yes he is.**

**Brainless Genius: Thank you.**

**WordNerb93: No, no he didn't :D**

**Alexia04: Oh, thanks so much :)**

**14AmyChan: And his fate is now in your hands.**

**IzzyBells: O.O Can't do that XD**

**FanFreak01: Nope, it was Phineas' grandma.**

**Godspilla: Lol**

**scooby823945: This happens next.**

**Guest: :)**

**Anyway, please review :)**


	35. SomethingThatCouldn'tFitHereReadTheAN

**Hiya! Last update for the story and I can finally mark this as complete! Anyways, about the title XD I think somebody got it. Anybody? 'Prepared random operation pure only somewhat anticipated love' is just a random title I thought of but it would be better this way, 'A randomly prepared operation for only a pure and somewhat anticipated love.' So, um, what that means, I do not have a clue. But read on to understand.**

**I don't own anything except for the OC.**

* * *

Anna did what she said she was going to do. She sped up the time and it went back to its usual pace.

**Five weeks later**

Isabella and Phineas were walking down the sidewalk on their way to Phineas' house where they were currently staying. Phineas breathed heavily then paused walking which made Isabella stop too.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Do you like my name?" Phineas asked

"What are you talking about?" She said in a confused tone

"I said, do you like my name?" He repeated

"Well of course, I like everything about you." She replied with a faint grin

"Both my first and last name?" Phineas asked

"Absolutely." She replied enthusiastically

"How much do you like my last name?" He asked

"No word can describe it Phineas." She smiled

"Want it to be yours too?" He asked then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, opened it and revealed a ring with a gold band and a diamond

She covered her mouth and tears slowly fell from her eyes to the ground.

"Oh Phineas." She cried, "Yes!"

"Wait a minute, I haven't asked the question yet." Phineas said, "Will you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, make me the happiest man on Earth, on Meap's planet, on Ferb and I's shared star and everywhere else?"

Isabella giggled then just tackled him to the ground and hugged him.

"Of course I would, I already waited twenty-one years for you to ask that question." She answered

* * *

And that's the story of how my parents got together again. If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to wait for the sequel entitled, Life of One or Hearts of Two. Also, this one has a little inside story, entitled The Kingdom's Lover. Well, I guess I will see you, hopefully all and more, at the sequel. For up next, you'll have a Phinbella-. What's a Phinbella? Anyway, Phinbella story entitled You to me are Everything with its Prequel Fixing a broken heart which is Fernessa, again, what's Fernessa? Well, gotta go now!

* * *

**There, did you get it now?**

**Prepared**

**Random**

**Operation**

**Pure**

**Only**

**Somewhat**

**Anticipated**

**Love**

**About the ending, hm, actually there's a sequel.**

**Emmi194 : She does.**

**TheNargana: XD  
**

**Rosebubbles1234**:** Thank you.**

**Alexia04: Yes, yes he is.**

**Whythis: Yes, yes this is.**

**FanFreak01: Thanks. And lol, that was fun to read.**

**Brainless Genius: Yes he is and thanks.**

**IzzyBells: I had fun imagining that.**

**WordNerb93: O.O STOP THE MOB! XD**

**MeWantACookie: he he, I miss those times.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
